


Touch of evil

by Kakashisith



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Character Death, F/M, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rape, Rape Recovery, Suicide Attempt, Violence, Walkers (Walking Dead)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2018-05-21 16:48:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 23
Words: 27,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6058714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kakashisith/pseuds/Kakashisith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story (my second TWD fic) begins with Lori`s death. Rick is devastated and with a newborn Judith life isn`t easy anymore. Will he find peace in someone`s arms or not?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The end is the beginning...

It was a cold morning, when Rick Grimes woke up in watchtower. He hadn`t slept well, mostly because of cold and the thoughts about Carl, Lori`s pregnancy and the survived prisoners. He peeked outside and saw a few Walkers outside.  
*Damn this all,* he thought, while he climbed down. He felt like he didn`t want to go and see Lori. After he told her, that he had to shoot Shane, there grew a distance between him and her. This all was boiling underneath, when Rick found out, that the child she was expecting, could be Shane`s. Rick tried to understand his wife, but he still felt like she had betrayed his trust.  
Daryl was sitting on his motorcycle, when the red-headed prisoner commented :" Twin cylinder. Is that a Triumph?"  
"Don`t even look at it," snarled Daryl and hit the engine.  
"Sounds like it could use some tune-up. I`m pretty handy with the grind... Heads are leaking, I know my bikes!"  
But Daryl was already at the gates. He had started to like this a bit rude man, Daryl was like a friend Shane could never be. After closing the gates again, Rick slowly started to walk to the prison. The sun was rising, it promised to be a hot day. Rick had never liked hot weather, but he had no choice. Then he noticed the only 2 prisoners, who had survived... They came slowly closer, obviously wanting to talk to him. T-Dog, who had came out, looked questioningly at Rick.  
"Come with me," said Rick.  
Daryl also was following him, carrying his crossbow.  
The two prisoners came hesitantly closer.  
"That`s close enough," warned Rick, taking out his Colt. "we had an agreement."  
"Please mister," begun the red-head with whiskers, Axel was his name "we know that."  
"We made a deal," Rick looked him in the eye. He didn`t want to shoot this man, but he also didn`t want a criminal close to his friends and family.  
"But you`ve gotta understand we can`t live in that place another minute... You follow me? All the bodies...people we knew," he sighed and took a deep breath. "Blood, brains everywhere. There`s ghosts."  
Rick cocked his head. "But why don`t you move the bodies outside?"  
"You should be burning them." added T-dog.  
"We tried."  
"We did," the brown man came closer. "The fence is down on the far side of the prison. Every time we drag a body out, those things just line up. So hump in a body and just running back inside..."  
"Look," Axel begun anew, "we had nothing to do with Thomas and Andrew. Nothing!"  
He stepped closer to Rick, angry and in the same time pleading look in his eyes. "You`re trying to prove a point? You proved it, bro. We`ll do whatever it takes to be part of your group. Just please, please!"  
In Rick`s face no muscle moved, only his eyes widened with anger. Still, he said nothing. Daryl had come behind him, just in case.  
"Don`t make us live in that place..."  
Finally Rick spoke. "Our deal is not negotiable. You either live in your cell block or you leave."  
His hand was on his Colt, eyes darkened.  
Axel`s shoulders fell down. He sounded broken, when he turned to his friend, saying: "I told you, it`s pointless to talk with this sheriff..."  
"Yeah, man!"the brown man turned his gaze to Rick and Daryl. "They ain`t no different than the pricks who shot up our boys... You know, how many friends` corpses we had to drag out yesterday?"  
"Just drew `em out, like." sighed Axel.  
"Hmh... These were good guys. Good guys who had our backs against the really bad dudes in the joint, like Thomas and Andrew."  
By this time Carol, Glenn and even Maggie had came out to see, what`s going to happen with two last prisoners.  
"We`ve all made mistakes to get in here, sheriff, " the darker man didn`t give still up. "and I`m not gonna pretend to be a saint, but believe me...we`ve paid our due enough that we would rather hit that road than to go back into that shithole."  
He looked into Rick`s emotionless face, Daryl grabbed his crossbow. When Rick turned his eyes to Daryl, the hunter shook his head slowly. That was a clear "no".  
The two prisoners went back to their cellblock.  
"C`mon, dude." Axel was quite pissed at Daryl.  
When Daryl walked back, he saw Rick talking to T-Dog.  
"Are you serious?" asked Rick, angry look in his blue eyes. "You want them living in cell next to you?"  
When T-Dog gave no answer, Rick gave him his own point of view.  
"They`ll just be waiting for a chance to grab our weapons.You want to go back to sleeping with one eye open?"  
T-Dog sighed and looked down. "I never stopped...Bring them into the fold. If we send them off backing, we might as well execute them ourselves. "  
"I don`t know," Glenn didn`t like the idea. "Axel seems a little unstable..."  
"After all we`ve been through?" asked Carol."We fought so hard for all this, what if they decide to take it?"  
Maggie agreed with Carol. "It`s just been us for so long. They`re strangers... I don`t ...it feels weird all of a sudden to have these other people around."  
"You brought us in," T-Dog pointed at Maggie.  
"Yeah," smiled the girl, "but you turned up with a shot boy in your arms. Didn`t give us a choice," she added with a wry smile.   
"They can`t even kill Walkers," pointed Daryl.  
"They`re convicts, bottom line." Carol stood next to Maggie. She was afraid, that the prisoners could be violent. After losing Sophia, she was afraid of almost everything.  
"Those two might actually have less blood on their hands as we do." T-Dog tried to justify the two outcasts.   
"I get guys like this..." Daryl was cleaning his hunting-knife. "Hell, I grew up with them. They`re degenerates, but they ain`t psychos..."  
Rick still stood silent, not saying a single thing.  
"I could have been with them just as easy I am out with you here, guys." T-Dog looked back to the closed and locked gate. "So you are with me?"  
"Hell, no. " Daryl turned his icy gaze to T-Dog. "Let `em take their chances out on the road just like we did."  
"What I`m saying, Daryl..."  
Now Rick had to step between them. "When I was a rookie, I arrested this kid. 19 years old. Wanted for stabbing his girlfriend. The kid blubbered like a baby during the interrogation, during the trial... suckered the jury. He was acquitted due to insufficient evidence, and in 2 weeks later... shot another girl. We`ve been through too much. Our deal with them stands. "  
He turned and walked away, not giving T-Dog another chance.


	2. Death of all hope?

Rick and Glenn were checking the yard, to find any openings. Axel had pointed about a hole, but so far no luck.  
"Move the cars to the upper yard..."Rick gave Glenn an order, "point them facing out. They`ll be out of the way but ready to go if we ever need to bail. "  
Glenn and Maggie went to the cars. Rick, Daryl and T-Dog walked towards the prison.  
"We`ll get the prisoners a week`s worth of supplies to the road. "  
"It might not last a week," sighed T-Dog.  
"It`s their choice."

Inside the prison Carl was sitting on the stairs and playing with his hat. He heard the gates creaking and looked around to see, who`s coming. He saw Beth and her mother Lori going to see Hershel, Lori was holding two stilts in her hands.  
"All right!" Carl jumped down the stairs and followed them.  
When they- now three - went to Hershel`s room, the aged man slowly sat up.  
Lori smiled to him. "Just take your time," she said.  
Beth run to him, trying to hold him back. "Daddy, don`t push yourself."  
"What else am I going to do?" chuckled Hershel, grabbing the stilts. "I can`t stand looking up at the bottom of that bunk..."  
Both Beth and Lori were helping him to stand up and get the balance. Carl was in the corner, looking at them. He liked that old and friendly man, who once saved his life. After making a few steps, Hershel smiled at Lori.  
"You know? I can go pretty steady." He gave somewhat bitter laugh. Lori was trying to help him and smiled.  
"That`s a good start. Want to take a rest?" She was tired, the last months of pregnancy got all her strength.  
"Rest?" Hershel looked at her questioningly. "Let`s go for a little stroll." So he slowly went to the corridor, Lori and Beth following him carefully. The old man's thick, groomed moustache was sliver-white. His wide forehead had numerous lines.  
Carl was curiously next to Hershel to see, if and how the old man was doing. It was hard with one leg missing, but Lori and Beth helped him. Slowly they walked outside, Hershel`s hands on Beth`s and Lori`s shoulders in case he gets tired or needed help.

Glenn slowly walked towards the outcasted prisoners with canned food. When Axel looked at him with sad eyes, Glenn sighed and gave him the food.  
"There is enough food in there to last you guys a week. Cut you loose when we get back."  
"Thank you, bro." smiled Axel and took the offered supplies.  
Glenn was about to leave, then turned his head back and added:"Sit tight."  
Then he hurried back to Maggie and Rick, who were checking the fences.  
Oscar, the brown-skinned man ironically asked Axel:""Thank you bro?""  
Axel said nothing, only followed quietly his brown in-mate. He was thankful for the food, but still he wanted to join Rick`s group.

Later Glenn, Rick and Daryl climbed through the big hole Glenn made into the fence. He saw a female Walker outside. The lack of eyelids gave her eyeballs a popping look as they swiveled in their sockets, searching for her next meal. Her hair was grey and pulled into a granny's bun, like some dear old lady, but whoever she had been, she was now the enemy.  
"Should I take her out?" Glenn pointed with a handgun at the Walker.  
Rick`s answer was simple: "No." then he added, 2if that armory hadn`t been picked clean, we could spare some ammo. "  
Daryl saw other Walkers around the prison-fences and thoughtfully said, scratching his growing beard. "I`ll start making runs. The sooner the better. We`ll throw as much wood as we can into the dog run..."  
"Won`t the fire attract more Walkers?" asked Glenn, who doubted in Daryl`s idea. "Maybe we should bury them?"  
"We`re behind the fence." Rick was sure, that the idea was good, or at least seemed so. "It`s worth the one-time risk to get rid of the bodies for good. I don`t want to be planting the crops in walker-rotted soil."  



	3. There is no sacred place, no perfect world...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disaster...

Carol was at the fence, looking at three men and Maggie. She was worried, because Lori was overdue...  
*This is dangerous,* she thought, while brushing her short grey-ish hair. When she turned her head, she saw Rick slowly walking inside, Daryl was following him.  
*I wonder, what`s up with them?*

But what happened between Rick and Daryl? Daryl was trying to hide his feelings from Rick, but it wasn`t that easy. Every time he saw this man, he just wanted to hold him and kiss his lips.  
*I can feel the faint darkness,* thought Daryl, when he saw Rick`s gaze, while he looked at his pregnant wife. *...in the depths of his eyes...*  
He remembered one special evening at Hershel`s farm, when he was shot by Andrea and lying in bed. Then Rick quietly came in and sat next to the sleeping Hunter. Daryl had opened his eyes and was greeted by Rick`s worried eyes. Then Rick had kissed his forehead and left the room, leaving Daryl to deep confusion. After that, everything got hard. Rick started avoiding to be alone with Daryl.  
*The darkness slowly spreads... all throughout my body like a poison,* Daryl`s hands turned to fists, it was too hard to control his feelings.*I can see the darkness within you...*  
Daryl knew, that Rick hated Lori for cheating him, still trying not to show it. It was like Daryl had hated his abusive, always drunk father. He had seen the look in Rick`s eyes, when he thought, that nobody could see him. This look was similar to a caged feline, who was trying to break free, but couldn`t.  
Rick turned his blue eyes to Daryl again, but quickly looked away.  
*I need to stop meeting his gaze so often,* he thought and closed his eyes.  
They were deep inside the prison`s corridors, when Rick found some medical pills and first-aid kit.  
"It`s not much, but at least we`ve found something," he smiled," so we can help Hershel and my wife."  
"Yeah." was all, that Daryl answered.  
*I wonder, if something`s troubling him,*Rick was starting to worry again. Daryl was acting all strange, and unusually quiet.*When I try to talk to him, he doesn`t really respond, and he always looks like he`s been thinking about something else...*  
Then Rick found an army knife and gave it to Daryl, who accepted it with a bright smile.  
"Finally you smiled."  
Daryl`s eyes widened, he was embarrassed. "Huh?"  
"Somehow, you seem to be feeling down today..." Rick tried to explain.  
"Sorry," Daryl blushed and looked down, "I`m fine now."  
Quietly he still kept thinking.* Even though the only people we can rely now are each other... I`ve been such an idiot.*  
"Right," smiled the ex-deputy his most beautiful smile. "Let`s grab some more things and head back to our block."  
Daryl quietly grabbed everything he could and put it into his big backpack. He looked over his shoulder and saw Rick standing at the window, thinking about something.   
"Everything `right?" asked Daryl, narrowing his green eyes.  
Rick slowly nodded his head. "As al-right as it can be in a situation like this..."  
Daryl said nothing, but he understood the ex-deputy`s worry. Hershel with his missing leg, pregnant Lori, the Walkers...  
They came out just to see Hershel coming slowly out, with Lori helping him. Carol was following.  
"I got you here, if you need it," she smiled to the old man, "just take your time on those steps."  
Carl almost got hit to his head with a stilt and quickly jumped out of the way.   
Hershel came slowly down the steps, looking around. "You cleared all these bodies out? It`s starting to look like a place, where we all could live..."  
When he almost lost his balance, Lori came behind him.  
"Watch your step! The last thing we need is you falling." she smiled. Beth walked next to Carl, she was happy to see his father moving around.

Daryl brought Rick`s attention to them. "Looky here," the Hunter showed the other man, what was going on.   
"He is one tough son of a bitch," Rick finally had a smile on his lips.   
"All-right, Hershel," cheered Glenn, who had just brought some logs from the forest nearby and joined the two men.  
"Quiet," warned Daryl, "hold your cheers down..." he looked back at the forest and already saw some undead coming slowly closer, groaning.  
"Oh man," sighed Glenn, "can`t we just have one quiet day?"  
He was really tired of seeing the rotting, moving corpses everywhere. It smelled like death, grease and blood all-over...

"You`re doing great, daddy," Beth was watching Hershel moving with a little help of Lori.  
Carl was in the mood of fun. "Ready to race, Hershel?" he asked and smiled. He almost lost his hat, but managed to grab it.   
"Give me another day," sighed Hershel, stopping to rest a bit. "I`ll take you on."  
Carl chuckled on that. He liked this old man, who had saved his life, when he got shot.  
This scene brought a big smile to Rick`s face, he took a moment to watch them. Then he turned his head and saw Maggie coming.  
Rick`s smile faded, when he saw Lori turning herself and looking at him. She seemed sad, but Rick was in no mood for forgiveness right now. He didn`t know, could he ever do that or not.  
Carl, who was standing a little bit away from the others, turned his head to a sudden noise. Walkers!  
"Walkers! Look out!" he screamed in panic.  
The rotting corpses were suddenly coming out from everywhere.   
"No!" Rick grabbed his axe to run and try to help his friends.   
Lori got a hold on Carl, dragging him back up the steps. The snarling and moaning was almost unbearable. There was a Walker, who seemed to be a prison-guard, when he was alive. The Walker had one ear missing and both it's lips had been bitten off, perhaps that was it's death-kiss from the other Walker that turned him into one of the undead. Lori grabbed her gun and shot his brains out. But it was useless. Them were too many. Hershel moved as fast as he could back to the prison`s doors.   
"Get out of there!" yelled Rick, Daryl and Glenn following him close behind.  
Maggie shoot some Walkers down, Carol and T-Dog tried to hide. Maggie heard a groan right next to her, but then there was a gunshot and the dirty attacker was down. Maggie turned to see Carl smiling at her, a Colt in his hand.  
Beth and Hershel got up the stairs as quickly as possible, Beth almost got bit, when a Walker wanted to follow them. She hit the corpse with her leg and locked the door.   
T-dog, who was still outside, saw why the Walkers got in. "The gate is open!"  
He got past some Walkers and tried to go and close it. Maggi grabbed Lori`s hand, leading her to a door.  
"Lori, Carl, here!!!" and she closed the heavy door behind them.  
Outside were now only Carol and T-Dog, who was fighting his way to the gate. Glenn, Rick and Daryl were too far behind, they couldn`t reach the others to help them out.

It was a big prison-room, where Maggie had leaded Carl and Lori, cold like a grave. Outside the Walkers were scratching the door, but they couldn`t get it. Just when the trio was about to go to another cold corridor, some Walkers blocked their way. The horde of Walkers was coming closer and closer, their smell becoming even more unbearable. They had deformed bodies, and limbs sticking out at odd angles. Their bloodshot eyes darted over the land, looking for food. Reaching arms, flesh peeling, in short, they were terrifyingly grotesque. Groans and moans came from their open mouths, wanting human meat.  
Maggie jumped back, protecting Carl."This way!" to the corridor on the left side. Lori was holding her belly, trying to run. She felt cramps, the baby was about to come soon.   
Maggie closed the gate, before the Walkers could reach to them. 

Just when T-Dog had finally reached the gate and was locking it, he felt sudden pain in his right shoulder. He screamed, a Walker had bit him. There was blood cushing everywhere, T-Dog could only scream from pain.   
Carol, who heard the scream, saw the attack and was in total shock. "No!!"   
T-Dog managed to hit his attacker to the ground and then shot him down, moaning in anger and desperation. He shot some more Walkers down, then run to the door, where Carol was already standing and protecting herself.  
"Hurry! Let`s get in..."


	4. Blood and death everywhere

Finally, Glenn, Rick and Daryl reached the prison-house. Glenn was gasping for air, he wasn`t used to running so fast.  
"Let`s go!" Rick opened the big gate and saw dead Walkers everywhere. Then he saw Beth and Hershel behind the locked doors, safe. Hershel stood next to his daughter.  
"What the hell happened?" asked Rick.  
"The gate was open..." Beth was scared like a small rabbit.  
"Where is Lori, Carl.... everyone else?" continued Rick. Beth could see panic behind his blue eyes.  
"Maggie led Lori and Carl into the C block," explained Hershel.  
"And T was bit!" screamed Beth.  
"Anyone else?" Rick turned to see Daryl killing a Walker with his big hunting knife and nodded approvingly.  
"I couldn`t tell..."  
Rick felt fear and panic rising, he was too late!! All those Walkers and the group was split in the depths of the prison. Hell knew, what could happen to them... Daryl touched his shoulder, trying to stop him. Rick turned around like an angry lion, but then stopped. It was Daryl, his friend and...  
"Let`s go and find them," said Daryl quietly, trying not to think about bad possibilities. He just couldn`t believe, that everyone were dead or somehow injured. Also, he could feel panic raising it`s head in Rick and he just didn`t want anything else to happen. Rick had been strong too long and his breaking point was close. He didn`t break, when he confessed killing Shane, he couldn`t break now.  
Then Glenn saw- first he thought, tha chains were broken, but closer look and he saw they`re cut.  
"Those chains didn`t break on their own," he commented, while running back to Rick and Daryl. "Someone took an axe or cutters on `em..."  
The two prisoners came slowly closer, still afraid of Rick.  
Rick was angry. "You think they did it?" he growled.  
"Who else?"  
And then, out of the blue the prison`s alarm started blaring. This loud nasty voice could bring Walkers from miles there!!  
"What`s that?" asked Glenn, looking around, confused. "Oh... you gotta be fucking kidding me!!"  
The sound of Walkers- moaning, groaning, growling got louder. They came out from the woods and them were a lot. They had a sloppy gait as they approached slowly. Their jaws dislocated showing their torn tongues and blood stained teeth. They moaned as they smelt the blood in the air and ate those who fought pinned on the ground. Skin peeled away from their bones and organs, showing their black hearts. Although they did not beat, Rick could see that organs were torn, how their blood had turn in to a thick turbid brown and how their stomach slowly digested the flesh that was there own.  
"Daryl" shooted Rick. Daryl threw his shotgun to Rick, who caught it in air and shot the first alarm-machine in the wall.  
"Kill it!"yelled Hershel. He saw the Walkers and got the point. Bang- another machine was down, Walkers snarling, trying to get in.  
"Back up!" Rick run to Hershel and Beth, who didn`t know, what else they could do. Another machine, the third now silenced, Rick run to the two prisoners, aiming his gun at them. "How the hell could this be happening?" he screamed in anger and frustration.  
The brown prisoner stepped backwards, "Whoa-whoa-whoa!" he guarded his friend, who was scared. "It has to be the backup generators," he explained.  
"Well, how do you turn those down?"  
"There`s three connected to the diesel tank, okay?" the brown man came closer, he didn`t like the Walker-problem either. "Each one controls a certain part of the prison. The hatch shut them all off, when the prison was overrun."  
"Can someone open the main gates electronically with full power?" Rick didn`t know, how to get in and shut the damned noise off.  
"I only went in for a few days," answered the red-head. "I guess it might be possible..."  
Then all men saw a terrible-looking Walker coming slowly closer. It's jaw was dislocated, the jaw was a full 5 centimeters away from where it should be, it's chest had so many bullet holes they would think is was a target at a firing range. Daryl could see the bones in some places on the leg, from either a third degree burn or it rotting away. It's arms are covered deep cuts by axes, all of them penetrated the bone. The previous owner of the body's guns and knives still attached to his belt.  
"Eww, what a nasty creature," he mentioned, after killing it.  
The horde of Walkers was coming closer and closer, their smell becoming even more unbearable. They had deformed bodies, and limbs sticking out at odd angles. Their bloodshot eyes darted over the land, looking for food. Reaching arms, flesh peeling, in short, they were terrifyingly grotesque. Only the fences were holding them...  
Rick grabbed the brown-skinned men`s arm and shout:"Come with us!" he was really starting to panic.   
Glenn and Daryl were right behind him. 

Deep inside the prison`s tunnels Maggie, Carl and Lori tried to find a safe place. Carl was leading, with a Colt in his hands. Suddenly Lori Grimes moaned. She knew, what was going to happen- the baby wanted to come out. But not in the middle of a corridor, where in any minute a Walker could attack them.  
"Can you keep on?" asked Maggie, trying to help her.  
"Something`s not right..." managed Lori to answer, grunting in pain.  
"Are you bit?" asked Carl, fear in his blue eyes.  
"No, no...no. I think, the baby is coming." she slowly sat down, trying to relax. All three of them could hear Walkers snarling and moving to their direction. Lori could even smell them, like rotten bacon and shit.  
"Mom?" asked Carl again.  
"No, there`s no time!" Maggie grabbed Lori`s arm and quickly dragged her into a small room, Carl close behind.  
He closed the door as quietly as he could, not to attract Walkers with any sound.  
They could hear Walkers passing the room, Lori bit her arms while trying not to moan.   
It seemed to take forever, until there was silence, all the walking corpses were gone. Lori gasped for air.  
"What are those alarms?" she asked, trying to push. Nothing happened, she was bleeding.   
"Don`t worry about it," Maggie led her to a chair, where Lori could sit.   
"What if it attracts them?" asked Carl, gun in his hands.  
"Lori...let`s lay you down," commanded Maggie, trying to get her a comfortable place.  
"No... the baby`s coming now!" another yelp of pain.   
"We have to get back to our cell block and get Hershel for help..."Carl looked everywhere, but then he understood, that they HAD to stay there, in this small room. "We can`t risk getting caught out there," said Maggie.  
(...)


	5. The end is the beginning? Or not...

"Lori, try to relax" assisted Maggie the gasping woman. "You`re losing too much blood..."  
Lori looked her in the eye, her own green eyes glassy from unbearable pain. She knew, she wasn`t going to make it by herself. Carl had total panic in his eyes, seeing his mother in so much pain... But life was cruel and he had to grow up.  
"Maggie... just do it..." She took her hand, biting her lips. "Save the baby!"  
"No!"  
Carl stood helplessly next to the door, unable to do anything but keep watching.  
"What is she doing?" panicked the boy, "Can`t she breathe??"  
"She`s fine," Maggie didn`t want Carl to get scared or make any noise, "Come on," she opened Lori`s belt, "let`s get your pants off!"  
Lori closed her eyes, trying not to scream and bit her lips. "Okay..." In her mind she begun to realize, that she might not come out from this alive. But her own life didn`t matter anymore.  
Still grunting from pain, she laid down with Maggie`s help. She tried to relax, but the contractions were too painful.   
Maggie looked up to Carl. "I gonna need help delivering your brother or sister. You up for it, kid?"  
Carl wanted mentally to scream "NO!" but he knew, that he had no choice. His mother was going to give birth right there and right now. He was so scared, but he just nodded to Maggie.  
"Do you know how?"Lori looked at Maggie`s grey eyes.  
"Okay..." Lori opened her legs, letting her get the bloody jeans off.   
"Dad taught me, but trust me, it`s my first time." The younger woman looked between Lori`s legs. "I can`t tell."  
"I gotta push." Lori made a powerful push, but nothing seemed to change. She stood up again, grabbing a pipe between her fingers. "Whew... whew..." Then she tried again as hard as she could, gritting her teeth.  
"I`m okay, I`m okay," she moaned, when Maggie got a hold on her shoulders.  
"Okay..." but Maggie wasn`t too sure about her well-being. "You`re doing great, Lori. Keep doing it. Your body knows, what to do. Let it do all the work."  
Then Lori yelped at pain, Maggie was getting a bit worried. The blaring alarms didn`t seem to stop...  
"You`re doing great."  
When Lori tried to push again, Maggie realized, that this wasn`t going to work.  
"Lori, stop!" she warned, "Don`t push...stop. Something`s wrong."  
When Maggie helped to lay Lori down, Carl rushed to her. "Mom...? Mom, look at me, look at me. Keep your eyes open...We have to get you back to Dad."  
"I`m not gonna make it..." Lori whispered. Cold sweat was covering her face, she felt suddenly very numb.   
"Lori, with all this blood, I don`t think you`re fully dilated yet." Maggie answered quietly. "No amount of pushing is going to help."  
"I know what it means and I`m not going to lose my baby," Lori answered weakly."You gotta cut me open..." she closed her eyes for a moment.   
"No, I can`t" Maggie tried to back off. Cutting Lori open would mean death to her.  
"You don`t have a choice..."  
"I`ll go for help," thought Carl, but Maggie stopped him. "No!"  
"Look, Carl is the one, that practiced that," she grabbed the kid`s wrist."Dad only taught me the steps, Lori. If I..."  
"Please!!" Lori was desperate, but she wanted to save the baby.  
" I have no anesthetic, no equipment..." Maggie protested again.  
"Carl has a knife..." came the weak reply from Lori`s pale lips. Carl felt like he wanted to be invisible or could just hide somewhere. Nothing sounded as terrifying as cutting his own mother open.  
"You won`t survive!" warned Maggie, but nothing helped. Lori was sure about, what she wanted.  
"My baby has to survive. Please!" she looked up to Maggie, despair in her eyes. "My baby...for all of us. Please, Maggie! Please!" she was gasping for air again.  
Maggie was in tears.   
"Please..."  
Maggie pushed her shirt up, covering Lori`s swollen belly.  
"You see my old C-section scar?" Lori asked, her voice even weaker.   
"I can`t."  
"You can."Lori bit her lip again. "You have to." then she turned to her son, who was kneeling next to her. "Carl? Baby, I don`t want you to be scared, okay? This is, what I want. This is right. Now you... take care of your daddy for me, okay? And your little brother or sister, you take care..." she had to take breath.   
"You don`t have to do this," sobbed Carl realizing, that he was about to lose his mother. Reality hit him like a truck.   
"You`re gonna be fine," Lori smiled very weakly to his son, "you are gonna beat this world. I know you will. You are smart and you are strong...and you are so brave and I love you."  
"I love you too..."  
Lori had some more words to say to her son. "You gotta do what`s right, baby. You promise me, you`ll always do what`s right. It`s so easy to do the wrong thing in this world...So don`t... "she took a deep breath again," so if it feels wrong, don`t do it, all right? If it feels easy, don`t do it. Don`t let the world spoil you." She lifted slowly her cold hand to touch Carl`s cheek. "You are so good. You`re my sweet boy," her voice was breaking, she was crying,"the best thing I ever did. I love you. " They shared final hug, Lori was sobbing "I love you" over and over. "You`re my sweet, sweet boy. I love you..."  
Maggie stood next to the dirty wall, also in tears.  
Then Lori pushed Carl up, away from her. "Okay... okay, now...Okay..." she was grunting and looking to Maggie`s direction."Maggie, when this is over, you`re gonna have to..."  
"Sshhh..."  
"You have to do it. It can`t be Rick." she tried to relax, closing her eyes. "All right...all right. It`s all right. "  
Carl handed his knife to Maggie, who looked away for a second.   
Then Lori turned her head to the side, whispering, "Good night, love," her final worlds to Carl.   
"I`m sorry," a rush of pain, a yelp and the world was gone for Lori Grimes.  
"What are you doing to her?" asked Carl, scared of blood and the scream of his mother. Lori was shuddering all over her body and then she was totally lifeless.   
"Carl, give me your hands," ordered Maggie, her own finger`s inside Lori`s body, searching for the baby. "Carl, please! You should keep the side clean, okay? I cut too deep, I gonna cut the baby..."  
With Carl`s help she got the baby out of Lori`s womb. "I`m gonna pull it out... I can`t tell, if this is the arm or the leg..."  
Carl wasn`t listening to her, his eyes were on Lori`s death-white face again. His mother was dead...  
"Well, pull the baby out." Carl did, as he was told.   
"Okay."  
Then Maggie had the little, blood-covered kid in her arms. Carl looked at the baby, tears in his eyes.   
Then the baby made it`s first cry.   
"We have to go," said Maggie, holding the newborn.  
"We can`t just leave her here..." whispered Carl, looking back to Lori`s body." She`ll turn."  
When he saw Maggie grabbing her gun, he just couldn`t... "No!"  
"Carl."  
"She`s my mom." he looked at the floor, but then he took the gun. Maggie slowly went up, Carl stayed.  
He turned to Lori, sobbing and crying. Still, there was no choice.   
"No more kids stuff," he quietly told to himself. When Maggie opened the door to the corridor, a gunshot echoed through the air.  
A kid had to grow up.


	6. New life, new duties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new life has born. Can Rick take care of his daughter? And how?

Rick and Daryl run outside the prison, not finding Lori or Carl or anybody. Rick felt his heart pounding mercilessly...  
Hershel still was standing on the stairs and his eyes widened, when he saw the two man running. "You didn`t find them?" he asked.  
"We thought maybe they came back out here," said Glenn, following Daryl. "What about T? Carol?"  
"They didn`t make it..." answered Beth quietly and looked down.  
"That doesn`t mean the others didn`t make it." Rick turned around. "We`re going back...Daryl and Glenn, you come with..." then he heard it, the weak cry of an infant. Rick just stood there, waiting to see whatever was coming.  
What he saw was Carl and Maggie coming through a gate, Maggie holding a little baby in her arms, covered with clothes. But where was Lori?? The look in Maggie`s eyes and Carl`s quietness told him everything, no words were needed.  
"Where... where is she? Where is she?" asked Rick, not wanting to believe, that Lori was gone forever. Maggie said nothing, she was crying quietly.  
When Rick wanted to run inside the prison, Maggie came out from the shock and stopped him. "No... Rick, no!"  
The realization hit Rick like a train. Standing next to his son, he sobbed wanting to let tears out, but they didn`t come. "Oh, no, no!"  
Nobody said anything or moved, they just stood there, understanding the pain and loss.

Two days had passed since the accident and Lori`s death. Rick kept himself alone in the farthest room he could find. One night, when everyone was asleep, Daryl could hear steps passing him and the door got opened.  
The hunter quietly stood and followed, whoever was going out. He saw a tall figure going to the fences, it had to be Rick. Daryl was worried, cause he didn`t know, what the other man was doing or in what state he could be.  
"Rick! What`cha doing, man?"  
The ex-deputy said nothing, just stood there. It was dark outside, but for Daryl it seemed, like Rick`s eyes were red, almost like blood. He was emotionless, his face was stone-like and pale.  
* Has he been crying or is he drunk?* thought the hunter, moving slowly closer. *Or both?*  
"Can you see me through bloodshot eyes?" he asked quietly, now almost standing next to his friend. He could hear Rick`s breathing.  
Rick didn`t move, a single tear came out from his eye. " No hope, just desperation..."  
Daryl put his arm on Rick`s shoulder, who turned fast around. For a second it seemed, as he wanted to hit Daryl, but then he just knelt next to the other man. Awkwardly, Daryl reached his arms around Rick's stiff body, not knowing what else to do. He had never hugged Rick, never been offered more than an arm slung around his shoulders. Daryl wished he hadn't done it, until two long arms slipped around his back, and Rick's chest swelled against his own. It swelled again, and then again, long breaths growing shorter, and then shaking.  
"Don't break down in front of me," Daryl sat in front of Rick, looking deep into his bloodshot, but still so beautiful eyes. "I am not the enemy...Are you listening to me?"  
He took Rick`s cold hands, not breaking the eye contact with him.  
"Don't try and heal me when I'm broken..." Rick tried to escape, but Daryl held him still.  
"I need a darker place to go and find myself...I don't want to hate or live with my regrets!"  
"No." The hunter forcefully kissed him, not letting go." I won`t let you do something stupid. One day you`re going to thank me, officer friendly."  
"Staring at the walls won't make it go away." Suddenly Rick relaxed in Daryl`s arms, he was crying quietly. Daryl felt his body shuddering against his own.  
Daryl pulled Rick closer, gently touching his hair."Shh, it`s okay now. Let it all come out..." Daryl couldn`t hold himself back and kissed Rick`s lips, then pulled back shocked about, what he just did.  
"Daryl..." it was so quiet whisper, he almost didn`t hear it. But he saw Rick`s lips forming his name. The ex-deputy looked up into the hunter`s surprised, yet happy eyes. Space crept between them, and they were both wide-eyed.  
"I`m here for ya," smiled Daryl. "I won`t let anything happen to you. We all need you. Your newborn daughter needs you, Carl needs you..."  
Daryl slowly pushed Rich to the ground, kneeling between his legs. "Don`t worry... I`m not gonna hurt you."  
Rick`s eyes widened in realization."You`re not gonna hurt me?" The jolt of pleasure hit through his body, when the hunter kissed his neck. He was lying half-across Rick's body, his fingers tangled in the soft hair, their chests pressed together. It was a timid kiss, their lips barely touching, barely parting.They didn't know what this was, yet, or where it was going, but Rick's breath tickled over Daryl's tongue. The scents of Rick's hair and skin were warm and familiar, and then Rick's fingers pressed into Daryl's waist and their bodies pushed closer and their mouths opened together, and the taste of him was new, this soft wet mouth.  
Rick's hands covered his back, firm, restless strokes from shoulder to waist, never quite further, not sure enough to make this move, but those huge hands had Daryl aroused already, and though he wasn't sure what he wanted from this, Daryl knew he wanted more, to press the length of them together, to feel Rick's thighs between his own, all the power of Rick's body beneath his own, wanted the depth of these kisses shared in their bodies.  
"Ahhhhh!" Rick`s body arched up, when Daryl grabbed his half-hard cock through jeans and squeezed it. "Stop..."  
Daryl pulled his jeans down and got a hold on Rick`s cock. "You`re not a small man," he smiled before taking it into his mouth. Rick`s head tossed from side to side, he wanted Daryl to stop... never to stop... It was like Hell and Heaven together.  
Daryl used his own saliva to wet his fingers and run them between Rick`s buttocks. He pressed one finger in.  
"Owwww..." Rick felt the unexpected intruder, "stop!"  
"Relax, it`s not so painful then," smiled the hunter, eyes dark with passion. He continued playing with Rick`s cock while gently working another finger in, stretching.  
"Not so fast," Rick gasped. Then: "Aaaaaggghh ..." as the fingers found his prostate. It was almost too intense to be borne.  
"I can't wait any longer," Daryl panted. "I want to be inside you."  
"I ... uh...."  
Daryl shifted once more, and something blunt and inexorable pushed at Rick's opening, breaching the first ring of muscle. It ...hurt...Rick squeezed his eyes tightly shut and fought the sting of tears.  
"Open to me," the Hunter urged roughly, pushing another millimeter.  
Rick tried, but the muscles in his back began to spasm as well. Soon he felt as if his whole spine had knotted in pain. He let out an involuntary cry, his body instinctively pulling away from the invasion. Daryl's penis slipped out and rubbed against his thigh.  
"What's wrong?" Daryl asked, tone somewhere between concern and impatience. He stroked Rick's lower back in circles, soothing.  
Rick panted, trying hard to keep his emotions under control. He took a deep breath, berating himself. Daryl was finally giving him what he'd craved for years, and he discovered he couldn't take it. He buried his face in his folded arms. "I'm sorry," he muttered, miserable and humiliated. "Just ... let's just forget it, all right?"  
Daryl was silent for a long time. The hand continued to rub warm circles on Rick's back, and he felt himself relax minutely.  
"Rick?" Daryl asked softly.  
Rick looked up.  
"Talk to me," Daryl said.  
Rick Grimes closed his eyes. "I knew it might hurt, but I didn't realize ..." He sucked in a breath, then blew it out. "Give me a minute, and we can try again." He worked to relax his rebellious body.  
Daryl was silent a long time. Rick finally gathered the courage to open his eyes again. The look on Daryl's face was unreadable, but if Rick had been forced to guess, he'd say Daryl was frightened. His chest rose and fell with a deep, shuddering breath. "You've never done this before," Daryl stated flatly.  
Rick shrugged. "I didn`t want anyone else..." he said quietly.  
Daryl`s brow furrowed. "Have you ever done ... anything?"  
Rick buried his head again. "I'm sorry," he said, his voice muffled.  
Daryl`s hand withdrew, and through slitted eyes Rick watched him rise slowly to his feet. His penis stood out from his body, engorged and dark red. His chest rose and fell in a series of deep breaths. Rick got to his feet tentatively, and when Daryl did not look up, he turned to go inside the C block again. Daryl`s head turned sharply. The ex-deputy looked away from that penetrating gaze. Daryl came over and stood besides him. He took Rick's chin in his palm. Daryl drew his face up. Their eyes met.  
"I'm sorry," Daryl said softly. "I didn't mean to insult you. I just ... I was caught by surprise. You're so beautiful, and I know you've had many offers."  
Rick closed his eyes. "But never the one I was waiting for."  
Daryl smiled. "You really mean it, Grimes?" he whispered, happiness in his deep-green eyes.  
Rick felt a puff of warm breath, and then Daryl's lips, soft and gentle upon his own. This was nothing like the earlier kisses. There was no aggression, no roughness, not even the touch of tongue or teeth.  
The kiss ended, and Daryl ran his fingers lightly along Rick's shoulder, tracing the path of bite marks. "I'm sorry I was so rough with you," he said huskily. "I didn't realize ..."  
"I'm not. Sorry, I mean." Rick smiled, feeling embarrassed. "It was a surprise ... and a revelation."  
"What, that I could be so ... uncontrolled?" Daryl's fingers never stopped caressing him. Rick felt himself becoming aroused again.  
"That, and that I liked it." Daryl guided him up to watchtower`s stairs.


	7. Revelations both for Rick and Daryl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick and Daryl have some good times together. But there is danger outside...

Daryl raised his brows. "That has never happened to me before..."  
"I know." Rick put his hand on Daryl's thigh, tremendously aware of the quiescent penis that was slowly coming back to life a few inches away. "And I'm glad."  
"But?"  
Rick smiled shyly. "But, I must admit, it wasn't anything like I imagined it would be."  
"Ah." Daryl smiled, too. He kissed Rick again. "And what did you imagine, love?"  
Rick shrugged, secretly thrilled at the endearment. "I thought it would be slow and peaceful, like you always seem to be."  
"It can be that way, if that's what you want."  
Rick looked up at him. "I want to make you happy." Feeling suddenly shy, he lifted his hand and traced Daryl's lips with his fingers. "Teach me?"  
Daryl closed his eyes and rumbled low in his chest. Daryl grasped the hand that touched him and kissed Rick's fingers, then captured Rick's mouth again, exploring slowly, lingering until they were both breathless. Daryl's tongue emerged and stroked Rick's lips.  
Their tongues touched, mated, slid wetly over and around each other. Rick's hands sought contact, stroking Daryl's shoulders and thighs, straying close to the shaft that once more jutted eagerly from between the Hunter`s legs.  
Daryl broke the kiss with a groan. "Lie back."  
Rick obeyed, throwing his arms above his head and spreading his legs, offering himself completely and without reservation. He knew now there would be no more pain. Daryl would teach him, and love him, and possess him in every way. Rick shuddered at the thought, and arched his body, craving touch. Daryl bent and buried his face in Rick's groin, breathing deeply and nuzzling the aching shaft. Rick gasped, feeling orgasm already approaching with that first touch. Daryl pulled away and moved up until he had settled on top of Rick, one elbow bearing most of his weight. He gazed into Rick's eyes for long minutes, his fingers idly stroking a turgid nipple. Swiftly he dropped his head to Rick's exposed armpit, nuzzling and licking. Rick moaned loudly, wanting him to continue, whatever Daryl was doing. Daryl`s hand slid down and steadied his hip in an iron grip. "I want you to be still. Can you do that for me?"  
Rick nodded. Daryl closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them, they shone with unshed tears. "Do you trust me?" he whispered roughly.  
"With my life..."  
Daryl kissed him again, urgent and hard. "I'm going to make it good for you," he said roughly. "Turn over."  
Rick did as he was told. His nerves were so sensitized that even the quite comfortable mattress Daryl had found felt like sandpaper against his nipples. Daryl's lips caressed him with nips and kisses, touching each enflamed mark as he worked his way down Rick's spine. Rick couldn't help himself; he let out a long, loud groan of overwhelmed pleasure.  
Daryl stopped. "Don't come," he warned sternly.  
Another soul-deep groan escaped Rick`s lips, and Daryl drew back. "Are you ready? I want to be inside you, but I don't want to hurt you. Be very certain."  
"Want it," Rick panted. "Want you. Please."  
Daryl grasped Rick's hips and turned him onto his side, then crawled up beside him and tucked himself against Rick's back. Rick felt open and utterly vulnerable. He tried to relax, when one of Daryl's thick fingers impaled him, stretching him. Daryl rubbed against something deep inside him and Rick suddenly cried out, "Yes ... yes ... oh, yes!"  
"You tempt me beyond bearing," Daryl said, and grazed his teeth over the nape of Rick's neck. "I want to make you mine forever."  
"Oh, now, Daryl. Now," Rick begged. "Claim me."  
Daryl`s hand scrabbled between Rick's thighs, gathering more lubrication, and he surged upward, guiding his penis into position. The slick, swollen crown rested hotly against Rick's opening, then pressed inside, breaching the first ring of muscle. Daryl paused, panting against Rick's back. "Tell me if I hurt you. I don't want to hurt you. Oh, you are so hot, so tight. Open for me. Open for me."  
It burned, but it felt good, too. For a long moment they stayed that way, frozen, as they tried to adjust to the overwhelming sensation of being one flesh, one mind, one heart.  
"Oh, how I love you," Daryl whispered shakily. He rolled his hips, pressing even deeper into Rick's body, as if he might sink himself wholly within the other man until they truly were one in all ways.  
"It will be all right now. It's all right," Rick said shakily.  
He was paralyzed by pleasure. Daryl reached between his legs and began to stroke his erection in time to his thrusts, which grew more and more frantic. Daryl began pounding into him, squeezing and pulling his aching shaft, groaning loudly with each thrust until at last he uttered one loud, agonized cry and shuddered, his hand contracting almost painfully around Rick's penis. A gush of liquid heat filled him, and with a shout Rick came, the orgasm ripping out of him in one great, roaring flood that washed over him and dimmed his mind almost to unconsciousness.  
He came back to himself when Daryl pulled out of him, pulled him down and around to settle onto that broad chest. Outside of the watchtower the sun was starting to rise.

Two female figures came out from the woods, dragging two Walkers, chained, after them. Those women were Michonne and Andrea, who looked up to the sky, seeing a chopper flying by.  
Inside the chopper one of the pilots tried to get some contact "Whiskey-1-2. Whiskey-1-2, do you copy?"  
The voice in radio was barely recognizable, so the pilot said again:" Gonna 180, close the distance, get back in contact!"  
He circled around the trees, but then something happened to the engines. It was just like someone had shot the machine...  
The pilot looked to the brown guy next to him and commented with a little worry in his tone:" I`ve got us through a lot worse than some light turbulence..."  
Then everything went crazy, all the engine and he realized, he`s gonna crash.  
"Hold on!"  
"Wellsey!" yelled the brown guy.  
"Mayday! Mayday! Mayday!" repeated the pilot.  
Thick smoke was coming out from the chopper.  
"Crash positions!" ordered the pilot."I`m putting her down to the road."  
The pilot tried to regain control over the machine, but it was almost hopeless. "Come on..."  
Seeing the forest ahead, he yelled in total panic "We`re going in!"  
Two other team-mates grabbed where-ever they could and tried to hold on and get ready to crash. The chopper hit the trees and fell heavily to the ground...  
The two witnesses, Michonne and Andrea looked at each other`s eyes and followed the thick smoke, dragging two jaw-and armless Walkers behind them.   
Soon the women saw the crashed machine ahead, smoke and parts of the chopper were all over the land. Andrea gasped. Then she almost collapsed, she`d just recovered from the fever and flu.   
"Don`t push yourself," whispered Michonne, putting her long brown fingers on her friend`s shoulder. "You`d better sit."  
She helped Andrea next to a pine tree, she just ducked down and had some deep inhales of air. Something made Michonne cautious, she could hear not so very distant sounds of cars.   
So she made sure, that their pet-walkers couldn`t escape and quietly returned next to Andrea, who was also getting nervous.   
"I`ll check it out," Michonne said, wanting to leave Andrea`s side. She crossed the little bushes and slowly took her way to the broken machine... now, almost there...  
She even took out her katana, in case the pilot`s would attack her. Then she saw something, or someone lying in the tall grass. It was a man, a young brown-skinned man, broken like a doll into two pieces, eyes dead. Blood and guts everywhere...  
Michonne turned around, leaving the corpse behind. Curiously, she looked inside the cabin, but saw nobody in there. This made her worried...  
Then she saw a car coming and quickly returned into her hiding-spot next to Andrea.


	8. The Governor and Merle Dixon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrea and Michonne meet someone, Andrea thought was dead.

The second pick-up car followed the first. It seemed, like these people- whoever they were knew, what had happened.  
"Someone`s coming," whispered Michonne to Andrea, they slowly got a bit more into the forest.  
"Any survivors?" asked Andrea.  
"Two dead, not sure about the other..."  
Two women saw the cars stopping and a masculine voice ordering. "Fan out."  
The gang or whatever it was- bunch of men- started to check the crash-place. Their leader, a tall and quite muscular man with brown hair stayed alert.  
Michonne and Andrea made themselves as small as they could, trying not to make a sound. The pet-walkers were unable to do anything, but stay on their places, where they were chained. But the chains made small clanking sounds.  
The first walker, who was lured to the accident place by the sound, got a hit to the head from a young, blonde man.  
When the other man wanted to shoot a walker, the leader warned:" Save those rounds until you need them..."  
Another walker came; one hand had been mangled and his right bicep was chewed away exposing the white humerus beneath. He had been scalped by some failed attempt to slay him and as he drew each rattling breath he made a low growling moan that chilled Andrea`s blood. An arrow through the brain ended it`s un-living state.  
Andrea, still weak, was about to vomit again hoping, that these men wouldn`t hear her. The leader-man was walking around, maybe hearing something suspicious.  
Two more walkers were brought down by baseball-bats. Then from behind Michonne and Andrea came a moan, and another to the right, the hoard was closing in...  
"Got a breather. Tim!" yelled the leader, and one of the man ran to him.  
Michonne and Andrea saw, how two men helped the survived Pilot out.  
"Help.. me out here..."moaned the injured man.  
The pet-walkers grew uneasy, the chains were clanking too loud, Michonne didn`t know what to do. Another walker was closing in... The walker that passed by Andrea could only describe as looking like some kind of horrific burn victim, for she had no skin on her face.  
Michonne wanted to jump up and kill her, but Andrea stopped her. "No."  
"Over here, Shumpert," was another order from the masculine brown-haired man. A brown man with a bow just shot the walker down and went next to the leader.  
"Drag him out," the Pilot was taken out and he got carried into one of the pick-up`s.  
"He`s saving them," whispered Andrea," we should show ourselves."  
"Not yet." Michonne wasn`t still sure about the men.  
Andrea was couching again, Michonne just held her down. To her, these men weren`t trustworthy...for some reason. The pet-walker`s noises became too loud, so she quickly killed them, so her and Andrea wouldn`t be noticed, so she hoped.  
"Let`s roll out," the men were about to leave. Michonne knelt next to Andrea, feeling suddenly tired.  
Andrea sighed in relief.  
"Uh-uh-uh..."a very familiar and unpleasant voice was behind Andrea. When Michonne grabbed at her katana, the same voice said," Easy does it, girl...Mine is a whole lot bigger than yours. Now put down your weapong."  
The man stepped into the bright sun light, so both women could see him. It was Merle Dixon, smiling his cruel smile, looking at the shocked women. "That`s it. Nice and easy."

Michonne and Andrea were blindfolded and they were transported somewhere. They couldn`t see, but Andrea could hear Merle Dixon talking to the leader-man.  
"Female?"  
"Two. Found them hiding in the woods, the black woman has a sword."  
The trip to where-ever they were transported, didn`t take long. Or so it seemed.  
"Michonne?" asked Andrea quietly.  
"Right here."  
Andrea pushed the rag, that was covering her face away and saw Merle looking down at her. "Shh, quiet."

Later, at a hospital-room, a dark-skinned nurse was checking at Andrea`s injuries. "Hold that."  
Andrea bite her lips, it did hurt a bit. "Why are we being hold here?" she finally asked.  
"We wanna leave," commented Michonne.  
"You know well enough,"answered the nurse, "and it`s dark. You should stay the night, girls."  
"Where are we?" Andrea continued getting some more information.  
The nurse looked around, like she was afraid of something or...someone. "That`s not for me to say. He`ll talk to you."  
"Who?"  
Merle stomped in and looked at the nurse. "Go check on your patient, Doc." he ordered.  
"Bet you was wondering, if I was real..." he looked at Andrea`s side, "Probably hoping I wasn`t." he took a chair and sat on it, legs open. "Well, here I am."  
Andrea didn`t know, what to say. One part of her was surprisingly happy, that Merle was not dead, but the other part of her didn`t like this man.  
"I guess this old world gets a bit smaller," Merle had a grin on his face. "toward the end, huh? Ain`t so many of us left to share the air, right? You know, when they found me, I was near bled out." he showed the stump of his hand, covered with metal, almost like armor and a knife on the top of it all.  
"Starving..." he continued. Somehow it seemed, that the old, evil Merle was gone and there was a man, who is just happy to be alive."starking to myself a but might make a good last meal. Take myself a nice long nap after. Wait for Daryl on the other side."  
He sighed, seeming tired. Michonne just stood there and said nothing, because she didn`t know this wounded, bitter man.   
"You seen my brother?" Merle looked at Andrea again.  
"Not for a long time," came the answer.   
Merle smiled. "Makes two of us."  
"He went back for you," commented Andrea, "Him and Rick. You were already gone."  
"Well..." Merle paused, gathering his thoughts, "not all of me," he looked at his stump again, a bit of anger in his dark eyes.   
Then he took the armor-thingy off and showed the women his scarred stump. Not a very nice view...  
Andrea turned her head away. She felt sadness.   
"Yeah, Rick," commented Merle again." He`s that prick that cuffed me to the rooftop."He covered the remains of his hand again, grinning.   
"Yeah, he tried." Andrea had to agree with Merle,"Daryl saw that. "  
"He`s always been the sweet one, my baby brother," Merle rested his eyes on Andrea, who was feeling uncomfortable.   
"He wanted to keep looking, and things happened, people died."she sat on the bed and added, "A lot of them. Jim, Dale, Jacqui, Sophia...Amy. "  
That got Merle`s attention. "Your sister?" he asked.   
Andrea nodded, remorse in her blue eyes. "Yeah."  
"She was a good kid," mentioned Merle Dixon." I`m sorry to hear it."  
"There were more. A lot more... We had to leave Atlanta. We wound up on a farm. And Daryl stepped up. Became a valued member of the group. "  
"Now he is dead?" asked Merle.  
"I don`t know that for sure," Andrea shook her head."We got run off by a herd. "  
"How long ago?"  
"Seven, eight months," Andrea looked at Michonne, the brown woman nodded.  
"I was separated from the rest of them. Got left behind." she had a bitter note in her tone, when she spoke."I know what it feels like. "  
Merle eyed his stump again, and gazing up to Andrea, he added." I doubt that. "  
"What do you want from us?" Andrea finally asked.   
"Damn," Merle slowly stood up, stepping a bit closer."There she sits, four walls around her, roof over her head, medicine in her veins, and she wants to know what I want from her. I plucked you and your mute here out of the dirt blondie."   
Merle was right in front of Michonne. "Saved your asses. How about a thank you?"  
"You had a gun on us," mentioned Michonne, widening her black eyes.   
"Ohh, she speaks," laughed Merle. "Who ain`t had a gun on `em in the past year, huh? Show of hands, Y`all. Anybody?" he asked.  
"Shumpert, Crowley," he looked at two men on the door-way, "Y`all had a gun on y`all? Hell..." he swore loudly. "I think I`d piss my pants if some stranger come walking up with his mitts in his pockets. That`d be the son of a bitch you`d really want to be scared of. "  
Andrea, wanting to end this conversation, simply said:"Thank you."  
Merle nodded and left the room, taking his friends with him.


	9. Don`t go out tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone gets caught by Governor`s thugs and it`s bad for all the prison-group. Can they save their friend before something horrible happens?

Next day Merle Dixon and two younger men were gathering supplies not far from Woodbury, when they saw freshly killed Walkers. The forest was very quiet, only a crow was making some noise in the distance.  
"What the hell is this mess?" asked Merle, stinky corpses.  
An Asian-looking boy lifted his shoulders. "Maybe someone from the prison..."  
"It means something..." added Merle, noticing how the corpses were placed. "...the way it`s all set up like that."  
The pieces of corpses made together a word- Go.  
"The Governor was right to send us out,"mentioned a guy, who had sharp spikes in his leather-jacket.  
"Damn right, Tim," agreed Merle Dixon, checking the corpses a bit closer, trying to find a clue who or why did it."We`re doing a righteous public service here.  
"Go back," Tim was getting scared. He saw a straight warning in all this.  
"What?" asked Merle.  
Neil, a teen-aged boy, raised his hand. "The arms are a G. The legs make an O... and that`s a back. It says "Go Back"."  
Merle started laughing, he was a practical man, been through fire and water, not afraid of anybody....maybe only Governor."This is too good," he said through laughing,"Look at this." he pointed at a remain with his half-armor around his thump.  
"Someone sent us all a biter-gram,y`all!"  
Heat licked at their sunburned faces and coiled around their limbs like a great hot-blooded serpent. The ground smoldered and sent up a disorientating haze. Even the birds were silent and the grass stood still as if too hot to move.  
It was high noon and the sun beat down with unrestrained brutality, a few withering trees cast patches of pathetic shade onto the baked tarmac.  
"Let`s get some supplies and return to Woodbury,"suggested Merle. Everyone agreed.

Inside the Woodbury Andrea was walking along the street, when she heard a masculine voice behind her. It was the Governor.  
"You know, you can join in," he smiled, looking at the sexy blonde."The kids don`t bite."  
Andrea turned around, happy to see a familiar person. Actually, she liked the town and weird to mention, but also the Governor.  
"That`s kind of the whole idea of the place," the man continued explaining.  
"Seems like you also encourage people to punch each other in the face," mocked Andrea,"the arena..."  
Governor looked at the ground, then again at the woman. "You didn`t like that much, huh?"  
"No, not so much, but I get it. Listen, I want to ask you something."  
"No," was the quick answer from the Governor.  
"Okay," Andrea moved next to him, a smile in her blue eyes.  
"Hold on. How`d you get it?" asked the man, when she was almost going her way.  
"I`m not gonna tell you, how to run your town," Andrea had an angry tone in her voice.  
"This is our town," Governor was right behind her, trying to make her stop."You stayed. You`re part of this now, so tell me."  
The blonde sighed and slowly turned around to face the man. "If it`s an escape, I don`t think it`s the right one. It`s brutally for fun... and I think the world`s brutal enough already."  
"It really bothered you, huh?" asked the Governor again. Their eyes met, Andrea didn`t look away.  
"But I do want to be here," she added, and a tiny smile was on her lips.  
"So what were you saying before I made you condemn our sadistic way of life?"  
"I want to contribute. Everyone else does."  
"Well, Robbie could use some help in food distr..."  
"I wanna work on the wall," Andrea made herself very clear. Messing with food didn`t seem very useful for her and Shane had taught her, how to shoot. "I`m a good shot. I want to stay that way."  
"Can you use a bow?" the Governor asked, not so sure about, what to do with her.  
"I can learn."  
"Well, I can get somebody to teach you..."

Rick hated everything his eyes could devour - corruption, disaster, deception, false hope, the Walkers. These were all that this home city had left to offer, the remains of yesteryear. There was no going back, and as life goes on, Rick decided so will he.  
He walked through the abandoned streets, trying to get more stuff and thangs for his prison-family.  
"So start walking, Grimes," he said.  
He turned around the corner and saw about six or seven cars, all empty and dusty. He was just about to walk across the street, when he saw an open and derelict shop. He took his flashlight and kicked the door, looking inside.  
No Walkers. He weather was too hot, so Rick thought that he should get some rest and start to move about sunset.   
Rick checked around in that small shop and saw many useful stuff, such as canned beans, batteries, cocktail wieners, even some mustards. Damn, Rick loved mustards and all kinds of spicy foods.   
He felt like he had just hit a small jackpot or something similar. As quietly as he could, he grabbed his back-bag and put there as many things, as he could. And everything around him was so quiet...  
He walked straight to his car and opened a door, threw everything in and then a very familiar voice stopped him.  
"And where is it y`all good people are calling home?"  
Rick Grimes just froze right on the place, where he stood. It was Merle Dixon, aiming at him with a gun.   
"Merle?" asked Rick, not believing his eyes. The older man started laughing, he recognized the officer friendly, as he had named Rick before the man cuffed him on rooftop.  
"Wow!" Merle stepped closer, both surprised and angry. "Rick damn Grimes," he commented, putting the gun on Rick`s forehead.  
Rick was very fast, ducked down and grabbed his Colt. "Hey, back the hell up, Merle!"  
"Okay, okay, sheriff," Merle stepped aside, but didn`t put his gun down. "Jesus..."  
"You made it,"Rick looked Merle deep in the eyes, not afraid or anything.  
"Can you tell me, is my brother alive?" Merle changed the subject. He wasn`t sure, if he should go with Rick to see if Daryl was okay, or somehow bring the man to Governor."Huh?"  
"Yeah, he is."  
"Hey, you take me to Daryl and I`ll call it even," Merle sighed in relief. "... on everything that happened up there in Atlanta. No hard feelings. Huh?"  
Rick still had his Colt on him, not saying a word. Something inside him was telling Rick not to trust Merle, even if the man was smiling and having only one hand.  
Merle saw Rick looking at his weird armory around his thump and smiled. "You like that? Yeah... It`s your fault, officer Friendly. Well, I found myself a medical supply warehouse. Fixed it up myself. Pretty cool, huh?"  
Rick still didn`t say a word, he just wanted to back off and return to the prison, no matter the heat.   
"I`ll tell Daryl you`re here and he`ll come out to meet you," finally Rick said it.   
"Hold on. Just hold up!" Merle wanted to stop him from leaving.  
"Whoa, whoa, Merle..." Rick turned to his car, closing the door.  
"Hey, the fact that we found each other, is a miracle,"Merle followed him, holding his hands up, insisting to go with Rick. "Come on now. You can trust me," he added.  
"You trust me," Rick`s eyes widened, he was getting angry," You stay here!"  
And then it happened- Merle came forward so fast, that Rick couldn`t react. And then everything was over, Merle had his gun on Rick`s forehead and Rick`s Cold was lying on the asphalt.   
"There you go," laughed Merle Dixon, pushing Rick towards the car,"now we`re gonna do a little drive."  
Rick shook his head, trying to get free."I`m not going back to my camp."  
"No, we`re going somewhere else," Merle half-pushed Rick in and sat next to him."You`re driving, Grimes!" he yelled, holding Rick at the gun point."Move!"  
Rick sighed, like he had a choice... "Okay."  
They left the abandoned town, leaving the supplies behind. 

When in Woodbury, Merle went to Governor`s office.   
"Company?" he asked.  
Governor, seemingly angry because of disturbing, came to the corridor. "Yeah."  
"We lost all three guys," sighed Merle, leaning against the brick-wall. "Tim, Crowley, the other one..."  
"Gargulio," commented the Governor.  
"Yeah, the Walkers came and Gargulio died, saving my life."  
"Do you have `em?" asked Governor.  
"I got something else for you, though," smiled Merle, "a guy I used to know in Atlanta camp, the one who cuffed me to rooftop. Possibly their leader now."  
"He knows Andrea?"  
Merle nodded his head, "Mm- hmm."  
"What`s his name?"  
"Rick Grimes...found him on the return trip, was getting supplies. From the look of him, he`s got to be set up pretty good. I´ll find out where." Merle gave a grin to Governor and turned to walk away.


	10. Caught and tortured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Governor meets Rick. Their first meeting isn`t very friendly. Yeah, I`m TRYING to write something BDSM-ish here.

Rick was sitting in a dark room, next to a table. The lights flickered on, illuminating the basement or so it seemed to be... It was a jungle of dirty clothes and uneaten food, homework and textbooks.  
cereal boxes littered the floor. Occasional pillows surfaced from the sea of dirt, thrown from the bed in the far corner of the room, where broken lamps lived in abundance.  
Rick had only one thought,*Where am I?*  
Then the heavy wooden door cracked open, Merle Dixon came in, evil grin on his face. "You don`t even know, why you`re here, do you? I didn`t mean you no harm."  
Merle was so close, that Rick could smell him. He turned his head a bit, eyeing the taller man, who kept on talking.  
"I lowered my gun, but you raised yours. You were an asshole down there, so I had to do something..."  
Once again fear found Rick. It spoke to him in its cackling voice. It told his legs to go weak, his stomach to lurch and his heart to ache. So he just sat on his place, doing nothing, saying nothing.  
His palms were sweaty and the adrenaline coursing through his system was shutting down his ability to think logically. He wanted to run or beat the living daylights out of Merle, either would do...  
But Merle turned around and walked out from the door. The last look he gave Rick, made the ex-deputy feel even more worried.  
Sitting there alone in this room made Rick sleepy, so he just let his head fall down and closed his eyes... For a short time he felt peace.

"If you won't be still, Grimes, I'll have to tie your hands."  
Rick opened his eyes and saw a tall man, much more muscular than Rick, standing next to him. He didn`t like the way this man was gazing him... there was something dangerous, dark.  
"I am the Governor, the leader of Woodbury," with this, the man leaned over Rick, who was stretched out on the bed, but his misbehaving hands were clutching a pillow, keeping his back muscles from truly relaxing. Without further ado, the Governor positioned Rick's arms behind his back, then crossed and bound his wrists together. Rick tried to pull free, but failed, the other man just held him in place with brute strength. "You can call me Philip, cause you`re mine...now."  
"What...do you want?"  
"Hmmm...really, what do I want?" When he spoke again, Governor's voice had changed. Still elegant and quiet, he now spoke slowly and his inflection turned cold.  
Without warning, the Governor raised himself on his knees, grabbed Rick's hair with one hand and yanked back.  
Rick Grimes shouted in startlement, but quickly gathered his knees under him and rose up on them until he was leaning back against Governor's chest, his wrists bound, neck exposed, and face flushed.  
"That's better. Much better indeed," Governor breathed into Rick's ear. Rick gasped, he was really scared now. The Governor let dark desire wash over him as he drank in the beautiful form of the younger man.  
His eyes were bright, and his breathing just slightly elevated. Rick was naked and helpless against his body. The Governor thrust his hips forward, pushing into Rick and almost unbalancing him. He ground his rapidly firming erection into Rick's ass.  
The pain has returned, and it is here to stay now. Rick stretched his body, willing himself to stop screaming. The Governor pulled out and pushed him back to the bed, on his back.  
"Yes, use your little whore's mouth." the Governor murmured, his eyes locked with Rick's. "I want to feel your tongue." He slided the finger in and out of Rick's swollen mouth, hooked a second inside. Rick sucked both fingers in deeply, without blinking an eye.  
"Tell me, little bitch..." Philip said abruptly removing his fingers leaving Rick's mouth empty and wanting."What happens to people, who wanna overpower me?"  
"Just...dammit let me go..."Rick winced and tried to free himself from the other man`s weight, but it was useless. The Governor held him in place.  
"You`re mine!"with that said, he thrusts himself back inside Rick's mouth. He closes his eyes as his hips move, a large hand gripping the back of the younger man's head.  
"Take it deeper." he orders, his breath coming in pants. He takes Rick's head in both of his hands moving him frantically to match his thrusts. He throws his head back, a deep roar erupting from his mouth as he comes.  
"Do not speak."  
Rick struggled against Governor's grasp and the older man glanced up at him. He was simply allowed to stand again.  
The older man placed his hand over Rick's mouth. Frowning slightly as Rick Grimes found himself silenced, the Governor reached out for something and brought it near. Rick only saw what it was as the other man raised it to wrap around his head.  
He held still in shock, as the Governor gagged him.  
The Governor ran his fingers down Rick's face, tenderly as he would had they been making love. But Rick stared at him in disbelief and total fear. He could have spoken around the gag, not clearly but he could make noise enough to make his demands known.  
But he didn't. He didn't want to know what the Governor would do next to keep him silent, if he did.  
The older man lifted him again, this time moving him across the room.  
Rick shivered as the dark images spoke to him, whispering themselves closer in his awareness and he tried to shut them out. He shut his eyes, struggling to shove them back where they belonged, in the depths and unexamined corners of his soul.  
Then he was dropped, carefully, in some kind of chair. He opened his eyes. The Governor was arranging his arms and legs in it and Rick recognized the sling for what it was.  
The sling wasn't physically uncomfortable until Rick realized just exactly how exposed he was.  
Besides, he then realized, the Governor was still standing there fully dressed. Looking down at him with his grey eyes. Smiling.  
Rick whimpered against the gag.  
Then the Governor moved to stand in front of him, between his upraised legs. Rick found himself looking at the other man's face, trying to find anything in his expression or his emotions that would tell him what his torturer had planned.  
This was wrong. Maybe he'd been wrong to think the Governor was actually going to do....  
He knew, somehow, the Governor would not release him.  
He felt Governor's hands again, on his legs, coming up underneath his thighs towards his ass. They touched him, firmly, kneading... spreading him even wider open.  
Rick heard himself whimper and tried to pull it back. He didn't dare move...  
But why was he doing it? Rick wanted to wail the question aloud. He still didn't open his eyes.  
He felt a finger touch him, then, lightly at his anus. He tensed all over. He tried tensing his anal muscles and the Governor merely rubbed his finger around the sphincter, teasing with him feather light touches.  
Rick yelped when he was bitten on his inner thigh and looked up to see the older man stand and walk away.   
Then the man came back, unzipping his black jeans slowly. He knelt between Rick`s legs, separating them gently, and then spread his cheeks with his strong hands. For added effect he leaned over and lick his opening. Rick bucked like a wild beast in heat and he slid a finger inside him. Rick was not a virgin, but he's also not very practiced. His tight, warm body made Governor`s cock twitch, and he was eager to finish preparing him so he could plunge madly inside him. But the Governor wanted to be careful in their first joining.   
"Stay still, or it will hurt," he warned the ex-deputy.  
So he pulled his fingers out, and in a mili-second he was plunging into Rick with his rock hard cock. Gods, if his ass around his cock isn't the most amazing thing on this planet.  
"Aargghh...stop!" cried the younger man, desperately trying something... the pain was overtaking his body again.  
"I want to fuck you all night," the Governor told him as he continued to thrust in and out, his hips slapping into Rick`s ass. Their sweat-slick bodies move fluidly now. This ride was pure lust, pure adrenaline. And Philip knew it won't be long before he will climax when Rick begun to cry and trash around...   
The Governor was happy to help and make several last, deep thrusts before he came inside him. Rick fell back into the mattress, everything went black around him...

Rick`s head was swimming and ached and he collapsed back to the marble floor. That is why he was cold-the floor-and then he see his nakedness. What was happening?  
He remembered Philip's words now, "You're mine."  
He raised himself again, this time on all fours, minimizing the effect of the dizziness. His whole body was in pain and then he remembered...


	11. Caught and raped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick is held in prison by Philip Blake. How does he survive?

Rick slowly crawled to the bed, legs still shaking. His eyes were closed, but he did not sleep. Rick`s mind is in constant motion, looking for ways to escape, replaying events, trying to work through this throbbing headache and....Daryl.  
The door slowly opened and Rick opened his eyes. Philip`s face was close to Rick and he pulled back again.  
"Awake...finally." He smiled a feral, stalking smile.  
"Release me. I am no use for you." Rick tried.  
"Nonsense." He took Rick`s face in his hand, holding him still as his eyes grow intense. "Destroy the leader and everything collapses... You live in prison, right?"  
His mouth descends on Rick`s in a hard, possessive kiss. The ex-deputy pushed at his chest and tried to break contact. This was nothing like the sweet, passionate kisses of Daryl. This was raw and dominating. The Governor attacked his mouth with a ferocity Rick did not know existed in sexuality.  
When he released Rick`s mouth, he gasped for air, taking large gulps of it into his lungs.  
"You should be able to hold your breath longer than that." He draw Rick, unwilling, off the bed and into his arms.  
He kissed Rick hard again, and then pushed him brutally toward the bed. Rick Grimes stumbled to his knees and before he could rise of his own will Governor pulled him to his feet, throwing him, face down onto the bed.  
"Stop..."  
"Stop?" Governor barked, "You will like it!"  
He pulled Rick`s arms over his head and locked them there. Then the Governor forced Rick`s legs apart, chaining each ankle to a bedpost. Rick was spread-eagled on his stomach-helpless-listening to the rustle of his robe slipping from his body.  
"Don`t do this...please!"  
He groaned and lied fully on top of Rick`s body. His weight making it difficult for Rick to breathe and even more difficult for him to resist.  
With a nip to Rick`s ear he says, "I`m going to fuck you hard..."  
A whimper escaped Rick`s lips before he could suppress it, and he heard another low groan. The Governor nuzzled against his neck in what will be the last gentle touch Rick received. One of his hands fumbled in a nightstand drawer next to the bed, and Rick glimpsed a bottle of oil.  
"I'm going to want to do this again very soon, so there's no sense in ripping you." He leaned in for one final nip on Rick`s neck. "You see... I'm human, too."  
"Then you must know this is rape."  
He didn't respond, and Rick heard the bottle opening and the sound of him slicking his cock with the oil.  
"Please...just stop!"  
Philip chuckled and then pressed his hardness at the entrance to Rick`s ass. "That is exactly why I want you."  
In one brutal thrust he sheathed himself inside the ex-deputy, causing a tearing, stinging pain from the unprepared invasion.  
"You're no virgin... that shouldn't hurt."  
Rick was alone in his agony. Governor`s thrusts and grunts went on and on, and Rick bite his lip until it bleeds to stop himself from screaming and giving him any satisfaction.  
He was cruel and tormented Rick further by leaning close to the younger man`s ear, moaning his pleasure to him. "By the gods, you make me hard," he said, and begun to howl and dig his nails into Rick`s arms as he reached his climax. In and out, his hips slapped against Rick faster and faster until he spilled his seed inside Rick.  
Rick`s only redemption is that he had remained totally unaroused throughout this.  
He pulled his still hardened cock out of Rick`s ass. "I`ll be back...soon."  
Rick remained bound, and throughout the day the Governor returned to run his hands over Rick`s back and buttocks, and mount him and fuck him like a dog in heat. Rick pulled against the restraints, but it only serves to rub his wrists and ankles raw, and to give Philip the satisfaction that Rick was totally helpless.  
When he leaved Rick cried. It was the only release he had against the pain. It is a small comfort, because it did nothing to heal the ache between his legs or in his heart...

He woke to a touch and opened his eyes. Merle Dixon was kneeling next to him, checking his wounds.  
"What...what do you want?" moaned Rick, trying to find a way to escape Merle`s hands. He believed, that this man came there to torture him, cause he was Governor`s right hand.  
Merle raised his head and his brown eyes pierced Rick. "What did Philip do to you, Grimes?"  
"I don`t wanna...talk about it. Can you just leave me alone, okay?"  
"As much as I hated you, Grimes, my mind refuses to realize, what my eyes see." Merle slowly stood up, but did not leave. "Look, I have to get us out of here... one way or some other way."  
Rick didn`t respond, he was just in too much pain and very tired. When Merle left the room, Rick closed his eyes, trying to get some more sleep before the Governor might come back.  
His body was in hot pain, but he was shuddering like he was freezing. Rick bit his fingers, not to moan loud.  
Slowly Rick tried to get up but quickly realized how futile it was when he had to bite his lip to keep from crying out. Sharp pain lanced through Rick`s head and colorful spots flashed in front of his eyes, it felt like his whole body had been beaten and every movement caused some muscle or bone to ache.   
His arms ached. No matter how he moved them, they were impossibly numb. Someone could cut them off and he wouldn’t feel a thing. Slowly, oh so slowly Rick went closer to the door he knew Merle hadn`t locked, when he left the room.  
Rick couldn’t stand the bone-dry feeling in his mouth, how it ached when he tried swallowing. He couldn’t stand his stomachaches, caused by pangs of hunger. A matter of fact, all he could do was move.   
Finally he reached the door. Rick slowly and quietly pushed the door, it made a loud,creaking sound. Rick`s heart skipped for a second, but nothing happened.  
The paralyzing hurt spread through his body like icy, liquid metal. Rick clenched his fists as he hesitantly took each step. Then he noticed his feet tremble.   
He crunched his teeth over his lip harder than he ever had. Salty blood filled Rick`s mouth. Slowly, his brain picked up his feet in an unbalanced gait, carelessly dropping the lead weights to the ground with each harrowing step.  
Then he saw the end of the long, dark corridor. Damn,behind the corridor it was a wine cellar, so escaping it wasn`t all so easy. Rick had to wait until everyone in Woodbury was asleep, then he would make his move...  
Time passed slowly. Rick stayed hidden within the darkness, feeling every beat of his heart pounding on the cold stone he lay upon.   
The wine and ale cellar was as quiet as it was dark, with only one sound to be heard; the sound of Rick`s own pulse throbbing in his ears. Suddenly, the serenity of silence surrendered to the deathly scream of hinges, as the door opposite him was slowly prised open. A narrow stream of light gracefully meandered through the room, and a shadow quickly followed.   
He was scared.  
The ex-deputy held his breathe, daring not to make a sound. Each second seemed to last an eternity as he lay perfectly still listening to the footsteps of the intruder, which had muted the pounding of his pulse.  
A very familiar voice was suddenly next to him, Rick looked up.  
Merle Dixon stood in front of Rick, with surprise in his eyes." Well, aren`t you the toughest man I have ever seen?" he asked, helping the younger man up.


	12. The Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merle Dixon and Rick at least try to escape Woodbury.

Rick slowly got up. "Why did you help me?"  
Merle laughed. "Typical you, always straight to the point..."then he was serious again. "I couldn`t stand to see, what Philip was doing to you..."  
Rick didn`t want to look Merle in the eyes, he felt humiliated and ashamed.  
"I hope, he didn`t do, what I think he did..."begun Merle, guiding Rick out from the cellar. Rick Grimes gave no answer. Merle stopped and turned his brown eyes to him. "He raped you?"  
"I feel so raw today; like there is no skin over my pain and the wind makes it bleed." was the answer finally given. Rick turned his head slowly away.  
Rick was hiding his tears, and with it all the pain he's been through. And when he looked at Merle again he turned into a different person. Rick managed to fake a smile that buried his pain deep inside his heart. But his eyes remain cold, like nothing in this world could melt them.  
Merle Dixon was standing against the brick wall, trying to figure out a way, how him and Rick could get out of the Woodbury, un-noticed.  
None of his ideas seemed to work, the man scratched his jaw.  
"What are you thinking about?" asked Rick with weak voice.  
"I have no idea, how to leave this god-damn place so we both will survive..."  
"I have an idea..."

The half-drunk Philip Blake was sitting on his desk, writing some notes, when there was a knock on the door.  
The man raised his head. "Come in."  
The door opened slowly and Andrea walked in, carrying her bag. "I know, what you want me to see," she stated.  
The Governor, still a bit mad to her, that she jumped over the barricade, but secretly proud, tried to sound angry. "You were told we don`t go over unless we have to."  
"I just..." Andrea didn`t know, what to say. An apology maybe? "I wanted a little practice."  
Governor`s voice calmed down, he even smirked a bit. "Fair enough. We don`t need you on the wall. "  
"Okay..."Andrea was thinking, that she should maybe leave."I liked the fights,"she mentioned, turning to the door.  
Philip stopped his writing and eyed the blonde woman again.  
"I didn`t like, that I liked them," Andrea sounded a bit angry about herself. She turned to face the Governor again.  
"But you did. I know."  
"What?" asked the blonde, not believing, what she was hearing. "How?"  
"Could have walked out. You started walking out. "The Governor laughed. "But you stayed. Just like you stayed right now to tell me that."  
"Are you saying, that I like you, too?"Andrea smiled, confusion in her blue eyes.  
"I think, that I`m growing on you."the man looked directly into her eyes, Andrea didn`t look away. Then she looked to the floor, blushing.  
There was a knock on the door.  
"Who is it?" asked Philip, angry that he was disturbed. He just wanted to get closer to Andrea...  
"Merle," came the answer, "can you come out for a minute, boss?"  
The Governor sighed and made his way to the door and opened it. "What is it now, Dixon?"  
"The prisoner, this Grimes.... he`s dead."  
Philip quickly closed the door behind him,"She doesn`t need to hear that. Is it clear?"  
"Yeah, but..."  
"Go and get rid of the body." he turned around and went back to his rooms. Merle smiled and got away as fast as he could.

Merle stepped to the cold, windy street. The street was a skeleton, stripped of its flesh long ago by the locust that swarmed. All that remains is the concrete structures themselves, no glass, no wood, nothing the scavengers could use. Even the street-lamps have been cut down and dragged away along with the trees. Metal was at a premium, plus there's the gadgetry at the top that can be reused in incendiary devices. Before Merle could take a step there is vomit in his mouth. Though the air blows as fresh as any summer meadow, this is a graveyard with unburied dead. He could smell them in his mind all over again, just like the war is still raging and his hands are still red...or like he`d just lost his arm. But now, thinking about it, he wouldn`t balme Rick for cuffing him to the roof...Merle opened the door of am old BMW and checked to the back-seat.  
"Rick, you fine?"  
From the back-seat came a quiet "Yes..." and Merle drove through the gates of Woodbury.  
Pain seared through his abdomen better than a branding iron, Rick`s mind conceding to the torment, unable to bring a thought to completion. Without meaning to his body curls into something fetal, something primeval and all the while the pain burned and radiated. The pain wasn't sharp like a needle point or a knife, it burned around his innards better than boiling water. Everything felt scolded and, move or not, he's in more pain than he could have ever imagined was possible...  
Rick bit his lip, trying not to make a sound. Somehow he managed it.  
He slept some hours or just minutes, he didn`t know. But something had woken him up. The old Mitsubishi Lancer had stopped.   
"What....what`s wrong?" asked Rick quietly.  
"We`re out of gas. Dammit!" Merle was swearing. He always did it, when he was nervous.  
He looked around, coming out of the car. The setting sun was blinding him, but then Merle saw something.   
The abandoned house stood skeletal on the hill, a crumbled beauty of an era long past. Even her walls no longer kept her safe, no longer repel storms of rain or snow. Stripped of her splendour she lumps under gravity, dying slowly, creaking in the gusting winds... Rick slowly nodded, they really needed hideout for this night. As weak as he was, but he got up next to Merle, looking the other man in the eyes.  
"Can you walk or do I have to carry you?" Merle half-joked. He gave Rick a pistol, just in case.  
"Whatever the Governor did to me, but he didn`t break my feet..." and he started moving towards the old building.   
The grim and gloomy building was the worst excuse for a house they'd ever seen, it was more like a a long-abandoned prison or insane asylum rather than a once glamorous house. The doors and windows were covered with a thick layer dust that looked like it has been un-touched for years. The windows of the "house" looked back at Rick like the eyes of an empty soul, along with the grand door at the entryway to the "house" that seemed to give him the impression it was a gateway to hell.


	13. Hiding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merle and Rick have to hide themselves for the night. Outside are walkers and maybe Governor`s thugs...  
> And sorry for not writing a long time, but I`ve been very busy with my work lately.

The door creaked open, moving open a centimeter at a time. It could move faster, but the wood of the door had grown moldy and soft with water and neglect, and if Rick pushed it harder, he'd probably push right through the door.  
Once inside, a thick coating of dust and mold coated everything. Both men stepped tentatively, as there are already several dark holes where floorboards had snapped, weak from mold and pressured downwards by the weight of the gigantic dust bunnies that had formed. Cobwebs brush their faces as they stepped deeper into the house. A shiver rushes down Rick`s spine. He can't tell what, but there was something unbelievably spooky about this place.  
"You should rest," commented Merle. "and you`re bloody."  
Rick only sighed, he was really tired and in pain, still. He had noticed an old mattress and curled himself on it. Dusty or not, he was too tired to give a shit.

Merle Dixon was having a deep conflict inside his head. He`d been Governor`s right-hand man since they found him, after his escape from the roof, where he was cuffed. The Governor had rescued him and saw him as a friend, so Merle thought.  
Well, some things he didn`t like, but you don`t complain when you have a roof to protect you from the Walkers. He`d seen Governor not being gentle with women, maybe Andrea was different...but Merle didn`t believe it. He even felt sorry for her stepping into the trap. But there was nothing he could do against it. Now he was regretting that he`d brought Rick to Governor. Rape was something even Merle couldn`t tolerate...  
In his head was banging an old song:  
"Shout  
Shout  
Let it all out  
These are the things I can do without  
Come on  
I'm talking to you  
Come on..."  
Merle envied those that didn't connect with the pain they saw every day, it was easier for them. It was all he could do not to turn to drink. The thought is just that, a fiction of the mind, so how is it that it can still carry a hangover of guilt? Why is it that an infraction of the mind, wandering a path that is destined to go untrodden brings such internal grief?  
Then Merle noticed a smell... a smell of old grease and shit and blood... A Walker! The Walker that entered their house he could only describe as looking like some kind of horrific burn victim, for she had no skin on her face. MErle`s guess, later, not at the time, was that it had been chewed off by other Walkers before she reanimated. The lack of eyelids gave her eyeballs a popping look as they swiveled in their sockets, searching for her next meal. Her hair was grey and pulled into a granny's bun, like some dear old lady, but whoever she had been, she was now the enemy. Merle grabbed his gun and shot the attacker in the head.  
"How did it get in?" was the only thought."Maybe a former resident..."  
"What`s wrong?" it was Rick, who had gotten up by the noise. Then he saw the corpse, "Oh... I see." Slowly Rick tried to get up, but Merle stopped him.  
"Just stay and rest."  
But Rick of course, didn`t just sit there and rest, as he was told. Somehow he got up to his feet and leaved against the wall, just to gain his strength back. The smell of that Walker almost made him throw up, so he backed off to the big room, what seemed to be a kitchen. The rotting wooden door creaked slowly open and echoing footsteps invaded the silence that hung like a cloak around the house. A thick carpet of dust clung to every object, the rays of light shining through the shattered glass windows catching on the particles suspended in the stagnant air. Rick moved deliberately, dust billowing into clouds as he passed. He continued to move through the house, kicking up more dust until it was difficult to see through the billions of particles that now swirled in the air. Then he came to a door, faded green, paint curling with age, brass handle almost consumed by a thick network of cobwebs, reaching out, he turned it. It was locked.  
"Fuck it,"Rick swore and turned around. There was almost no food left- only some beans, canned meat and pasta.  
He grabbed the canned food and slowly made his way back to Merle, who had found some guns.  
"Not bad,"mentioned Rick, checking the Winchesters, two Colts and a Beretta."and the bullets?"  
Merle grinned and handed him some, for the Colts and Beretta. He kept the Winchesters for himself. But then Merle saw another gun. He focused his attention on the gun that he was holding, a self-loading Ruger point 22 model K10/22PPF. It was a low-velocity weapon, less deadly than some he might have chosen. But the gun had two huge advantages. It was light. And it was very compact. By removing just two screws he had been able to separate the barrel and the trigger mechanism from the stock.  
He could kill Walkers with almost no noise, so he took this one instead. Both men smiled, they felt a lot more safer with weapons in their hands.  
The night was coming and they needed to stay quiet, unless they wanted more Walkers or even Governor`s thugs to find them.  
Outside was nothing but moon speckled darkness, but at least it was not the kind of utter blackness that swallowed a person whole, it was instead a shadowy world painted in grey-scale. Merle Dixon pulled on his winter jacket and boots and stepped out into the cold rain-dampened night.  
Suddenly, he saw a shadow approaching behind a bush.  
"Who`s there?" demanded Merle, grabbing his Ruger tightly in hand.  
There was a moment of silence, then a very familiar voice was heard. "Brother? Merle? Is that you?"  
"Baby-brother..." now this made Merle happy. "Come here,man!"  
Brothers shared a hug, then Daryl raised his eyes to see a thin and tall figure on the door, leaning against it. "Rick?"


	14. Reunion, pure and simple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl finds out, what Governor`s done to Rick...and it makes him furious.  
> He wants to go and kill Governor right now, but realizes, that he can`t do it by himself, alone.

Rick, tired and still in pain, leaned against the old door, when he saw Daryl coming out from the blackness of the night. He wanted to run and just hug or maybe kiss him...no, not in front of Merle, but he was even too weak to move.  
"Rick?" repeated Daryl again and came fast towards the ex-deputy. "You all-right?"  
"No, he is not..."came the answer from Merle,"you have no slightest idea, Daryl."  
Daryl saw his brother looking down, as if he was feeling guilty or something. Merle looked then at Daryl, then to Rick`s direction and sighed. "It`s my fault, but I tried to make it better."  
"What, brother?" Daryl had a feeling, that something really bad had happened to Rick and he wanted to know, what. Right now.  
"Daryl, please..."came a soft plea from Rick. Crystal blue eyes got filled with tears, as a heavy sigh emitted from his lips. Avoiding his lovers gaze for a minute.  
"He...raped you?" asked Daryl flatly. From the outside he seemed to be emotionless, but inside there was anger, pain and sadness.  
Rick looked away. Then nodded silently.  
"He`ll pay for this!"  
"You can`t go there alone..."said Rick weakly,"there are guards and a defensive wall."  
"You`ll be all-right... Merle will take you to the prison..."With that, Daryl got his backpack and wanted to go back to his motorbike again. Rick was following him, trying to talk him out from leaving, he could hardly believe it. After everything they had done together, things they had overcome.  
Daryl was leaving.  
"I have to do something with this cruel man," he spoke, as he was cleaning his bike.  
When Daryl moved to kiss Rick for good-bye, Rick turned away. The archer sighed softly, his eyes moving over Rick. He wanted Rick`s image to be burnt into his mind forever. Rick was so breathtakingly beautiful for Daryl, so he just had to close his eyes for a moment.  
"Daryl! Don`t go..."Rick sighed, "I love you."  
There was a silence, before Daryl turned to face Rick Grimes again. Rick first refused to look at him, but then very slowly, it seemed like eternity, raised his eyes to the Hunter.  
Daryl then pulled him close, against his body and just held the injured man. Rick let out a chuckle, a bitter, humorless and shook his head. Daryl glanced at the ground, while Rick leaned against him, eyes closed, eyebrows narrowed a bit, like in deep thought.  
Daryl wished there was something he could say to make the other man feel better, to make sure things will go better and to get rid of this silence. He wasn`t good at making anyone feel better, never was. So he finally broke the silence and looked deep into Rick`s blue eyes. "I`m here for ya, man..."  
Rick opened his eyes, crystal blue ones meeting green eyes, before he smirked and closed them again.  
He nodded, "Don`t leave me..."  
"Uh-uh,"Daryl said and kissed Rick`s forehead, hugging him tightly. He felt the other man relaxing in his arms. Daryl felt sorry for him, and frustrated that he wasn`t there to help his lover. He reached out and took Rick`s hand in his, kissing his knuckles.  
"You should rest in the house..."  
With both Merle`s and Daryl`s help Rick was back in the old house. His legs wouldn`t hold him up any longer anyways, so he sat on the old bed.  
"I`m such a mess, Daryl... in prison are my children and just..."  
Daryl felt tears coming into his eyes. "Go and lay down. I`ll be here."  
"I`m fine..." but Rick was so tired, that he fell to fetal position, almost sleeping. A gentle hand was on his cheek, but Rick couldn`t help flinching away, Daryl`s hand froze.  
Daryl`s voice was thick with pain and sadness, and exhaustion. Daryl lifted his head. "It`s not fine..."  
Rick could feel the Hunter`s anger and his heart beat faster. He shut his eyes,willing the pain down which welled up the increased heartbeats, breathing slowly. But it was no use.  
"You gonna be sick?" asked Daryl quietly.  
"Yeah..."  
Daryl cursed softly. Yes, he understood everything, the huge pain and loss Rick was trying to get over with, but he couldn`t do it alone.  
The Hunter kissed Rick`s shoulders and felt the other man tense for a second, but then he relaxed. Daryl felt his body moving and when he turned his face against him, Daryl saw tears in his eyes once again.  
*You`ll be okay, man. I won`t let anything happen to you again,*Daryl thought, while pulling Rick closer.  
"It makes me happy, that you care Daryl...but I`m sick of everyone worrying about me..."  
"What?" asked Daryl, a smile on his tanned face.  
"Nothing...I`m fine."  
This time it was Daryl`s turn to laugh.  
"Huh?" asked Rick, eyes widening.  
"That`s bullshit, you`re not fine!"  
Rick said nothing, just tried to relax and sleep. He felt comfortable and secure, when Daryl was there, holding him.  
"Rick," Daryl begun again,"you`ve been through a lot of shit lately..."  
"Everyone`s dying lately, then why I am the only one who`s acting crazy? Why??"  
Daryl winced slightly at the pain, hurt and truthfulness of those words. He didn`t know, what to do, how to protect this man from not getting hurt any more. He just sat next to Rick, until the ex-deputy fell asleep.

Rick Grimes returned to consciousness slowly, first aware of the pain in his head and chest. Taking a deep breath was impossible; indeed, breathing shallowly was difficult. There was a tickle, a bothersome irritation in his lungs. He could feel...Could almost remember...  
The massive coughing attack brought him to full consciousness and he attempted instinctively to sit up to quell the fit. The result was agonizing. His mind went black, white stars streaking through his brain, blocking any outside thoughts. He gasped for breath with lungs that had forgotten how to work.  
"Shhhhh…" a voice hushed him. "Be still. It will pass."  
Rick attempted to speak, but found he could not. His chest continued to contract painfully, his throat felt raw.  
He opened his eyes and saw the brown-skinned woman he`d rescued two days before he got kidnapped. Slowly, he closed his eyes.  
After a time, Rick felt the pain begin to ease a bit. Eyes still closed, he gave a small sigh to test the tightness in his chest. It was still there, like a weight, but it was almost bearable. And the coughing had stopped.  
Above him, Glenn came blurrily into focus.  
"Rick, my friend," he said softly, leaning over the bed. "Welcome back."  
Rick furrowed his brow at the remark, then refocused his attention on his friend, eyes imploring. Glenn looked him over for a full minute, relief flowing from him in waves.  
Standing up, the Korean man pulled a low chair over to the bed and sat down, at an easier angle for Rick to look at him. "I'm so glad you've come back to us," Glenn said, voice rough. He laid a warm hand on top of Rick's in gentle support.  
"What...happened?"  
"When Daryl and Merle brought you back, you passed out,"explained Michonne, standing next to Glenn," you were unconscious about three days."  
Rick sighed. He felt weak and useless.   
"Where are Daryl and Merle now?" he asked, looking around.  
"No idea," came the answer," maybe the are gathering some ammo and food."  
Rick fell back into the pillows, he was still very tired.


	15. Slow recovering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick is slowly starting to recover, but there is a long path to go...

Night fell over the prison, flashlights clicked in the individual cells, as everyone was getting some sleep.  
But not Rick, he was still in pain and some fever. He sat on the cold, dirty floor, head resting against the wall. He had visited Carl and Judith, told Carl not to worry, but still he couldn`t sleep.  
*Where is Daryl?* he thought and started walking slowly up the stairs. He knew, that Daryl Dixon might be there, alone.  
The Hunter glanced up to him in the twilight and grunted. "Cannot sleep?"  
"Can I ever?" Rick asked, sitting next to him. "God I wish I had some sleeping pills..."  
"I`ll knock you out, if you want."  
Rick started to laugh, but the pain in his ribs stopped him. "Knock me out forever, Daryl. I`m so tired and weak... I`m tired of them looking up to me, Like I was some kind of leader..."  
There was a long silence. Then Daryl looked into Rick`s blue eyes. "I need you."  
"What?"  
"What would I do without you?" Daryl asked with confidence,"When you were unconscious, I thought you`re going to die! I was so worried..." Rick looked at Daryl, who continued. "This is all I have. You`re all I have... No-one needs me. I`m..." the words died in Daryl`s throat as Rick crushed their lips together. The kiss was fierce, Rick had missed Daryl so much. Daryl relaxed and moaned as Rick opened his mouth with his tongue.  
Suddenly, Rick moved on top of him, settling down on Daryl`s lap. Daryl pulled him closer, feeling the muscles on his back.  
"I need you..."a tear fell down on Daryl`s cheek. He was happy, that Rick was back, not dead, not unconscious in his bed, but there, with him. Rick pulled away and kissed Daryl`s neck gently.  
"We will survive,"Daryl tightened his arms around Rick."I just want to make things better you you. I love you..."  
"And I love you,"Rick kissed him again."More than you can think. I`m not going to hurt you..." Rick wiped the tear, that ran down on Daryl`s cheek and laid next to him onto the mattress. Daryl nestled against Rick, slowly falling asleep. Listening to Daryl`s breathing, Rick`s eyes slowly begun to close.

Andrea was with Philip Blake again. The man was reading an old book, while Andrea brushed her blonde, curly hair in front of a mirror.  
Then she noticed a picture. On the picture were Philip, a woman- possibly his wife and a young girl, not older than seven years. Maybe even less. Hearing Philip moving, she put the picture back and returned to her hair.  
"You know, you`re a nice person," she said, looking at the muscular man.  
The Governor came right behind her and put his arms around her waist. "Really?"  
They shared a kiss. Then Andrea turned and left the room. Philip Blake sighed. Then he looked at himself in the mirror and let out another sigh.  
When he heard the door closing, Philip went to the small room, where he kept Penny. He knelt on the floor and opened the door of the cage, where the girl was locked.  
Then he put the tape to play and went to a chair.  
" Every single time I feel the burn I try to throw it away.  
A fast fix for the brokenness of everyday.  
Its like the pain is building up, it's swelling up,  
I've got to choke it down and break it down until it's broke down.  
It's like a shard of glass, it's like a broken piece.  
Of everything I hate, it's everything in me,  
A burnt heart stains black the blood it flows.  
A dead soul will overshadow..."  
At first the undead girl didn`t react at all, so Philip called her. "Penny?"  
When the Governor heard the girl moaning, he came slowly closer, holding a piece of meat in his hand. "Hi... It`s daddy."  
The girl stormed out with a low growl and only the chains around her body kept her away, from attacking Philip.  
Slowly, the Governor raised his hand and stroked the girl`s shoulder. "Shh, it`s okay." Penny kept on moaning and growling, Governor looked at his daughter with sorrow in the eyes.  
When he touched Penny`s hair, the girl snapped her teeth, trying to bite him. He pulled the girl closer, holding her hands so she couldn`t hurt herself or Philip. "Come here."  
"...Push it out. I'ts everything you never were,  
Push it out. I want to see it shatter.  
And Everyday I see my life rewind tearing through dreams I find I'm wide awake.  
And even when it's wrong I start to learn, and then I do it again.  
I reach out to grasp and get a broken hand,  
And everyone is going to turn their backs..."  
The Governor started to sing the song that came from the tape, but Penny didn`t calm down, didn`t recognize his father.  
The chain holding her in place was clanking and she looked at the fresh meat away from her reach. Philip followed her gaze.  
"Look at me, baby," he said with a low voice. Penny was growling, eyes fixed on the meat. "Look at me...Look at me!" he yelled at the undead girl, like this would change anything. His daughter was dead.  
Slowly he pushed the girl back into the cage, and gave her the meat. When he heard the little living corpse eating, he had tears in his eyes.  



	16. Bad to the bone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrea hears about Philip`s plan to attack the prison and goes to warn her friends.  
> I`m not good at writing emotional stuff, I guess, but I do my best... Hope you`ll like it!  
> This story seems to be my best story right now and I`m happy to have so many kudos and bookmarks. And comments!

Philip was angry. He had just heard news, that his right-hand man Merle joined his younger brother in prison.  
"He betrayed me!" he shout."I saved his sorry ass! I gave him shelter, food...everything! And now he`s in prison with that black woman!"  
Milton said nothing. He knew, that it wouldn`t help, so Milton just sat on the couch. He waited, until the Governor calmed a bit down, then he spoke.  
"Are you sure, that he went there by his own free will?"  
"Of course he did. And to go there, he lied to me, that this ex-cop was dead!" Governor sighed, went to the table and took a sip of scotch."But Gonzales saw with his own eyes, that their leader-man is recovering."  
"What are you going to do?" Milton asked carefully."You can`t just go and attack the prison."  
"Why the hell not?"Governor turned towards Milton."We have more people and far more guns. We can take them by surprise!"  
Milton didn`t agree, but he didn`t want to argue with Philip. He knew, how stubborn his friend was, specially, when furious.  
Andrea, who was about to step into the big room, stopped and had to hear every detail of the plan against Rick and his friends. Knowing now, that Merle Dixon had sneaked out from Woodbury to save Rick, made her heart ache. She didn`t knew anything about Philip torturing Rick! She even didn`t knew, that Rick had been captured! How could Philip do something so cruel?  
*Gotta warn them,*she thought and sneaked away, step by step, like a feline. When out from the long corridor, she went to her apartments, taking a gun with her. Just in case.  
She couldn`t wait, until Governor and his thugs would leave, it would be too late then. So, trying to remain her usual self, she walked to a car and got in. Then she drove `til the gates of Woodbury.  
"Where are you heading, missy?" asked a fat man with a riffle in his hand.  
"Going to get some food and medicine from an old shop nearby," answered Andrea, her voice as normal as she could force it to be. "Will you be so nice and open the gates?"  
"Does the Governor know?"  
"No, but I`m sure that he doesn`t mind, when I`ll return with goods,"smiled Andrea.  
"All-right..." the fat man came down and opened the heavy gates, Andrea drove through and was gone.

Carl and Rick were on the watchtower, when they first heard, then saw an old Mitsubishi Lancer driving to the prison gates.  
"Dad,"Carl pulled Rick`s sleeve," who`s that?"  
Rick`s eyes widened. "Someone`s coming. But who?"  
The car drove in front of the gates and stopped. "Rick?" a voice was heard, a female voice.  
"It`s Andrea..." whispered Rick and then climbed quickly down the stairs. "Andrea! What do you want?"  
"I came to warn you. Let me in, please..."  
Rick looked at Carl, then to Daryl, who had appeared next to him. "Why should I? Where have you been all this time?"  
"Let me in and I`ll explain everything!"  
Rick sighed. "All-right..." him and Daryl opened the gates, so Andrea could drive in.  
"Are you alone?" asked Rick, holding her at the gun point.  
"Rick... the Governor wants to attack the prison..."  
"Hands up!" Rick ordered her against the fence,"don`t move!"  
Michonne slowly came closer, surprised to see her friend or ex-friend in the prison, not with the Governor.  
Rick searched her through, then pushed her on the knees. "On the ground!" when Andrea didn`t move, he knelt besides her and asked. "Answer me, are you alone?"  
"Alone..."  
Andrea`s gaze met Michonne, she lowered her head. Michonne stepped closer, face emotionless. Next to her appeared Merle Dixon, smile on his face.  
"Merle?" asked Andrea, "how did you get in here? I thought..." then she realized- the captive noone wanted to tell her about- it had to be Rick. Merle had somehow saved him from the Governor. "Oh my god," she whispered.  
"What?" asked Merle."Sweet Philip never told you?"  
Andrea was speechless, tears were forming in her eyes. She felt betrayed and then she felt sorrow. How could Philip keep Rick in prison and not tell her? What did he do to Rick?  
"Welcome back," said Rick, letting her up.  
Andrea turned to Rick and hugged him tightly. "What happened to you?" she asked through tears." What did Philip do to you, Rick? Tell me..."  
Daryl and Merle shared a look. Daryl didn`t know, if Andrea should know about all the brutality Rick had came through or not... Merle nodded.  
"Let`s talk inside," suggested Rick, walking to the C-block. Andrea followed him.  
When they entered the prison-rooms, Hershel came to see, what is all was about. Then Carol. Andrea run down the dirty stairs and hugged her.  
"When you saved me and later you got lost, we thought, that you`re dead..." muttered Carol, still hugging Andrea. "I`m so glad to see you."  
"Hershel, oh my god,"Andrea looked at the man, seeing that he`d lost a leg. "I cannot believe it!"  
"Okay,"Rick begun, looking at the blonde woman,"you wanted to warn me..."  
"Yeah, the Governor wants to attack the prison. He is mad, that Merle is gone and knows, that he`s here..."  
"Why should I believe you?" asked Rick, trying to sound angry."You honestly didn`t know, that he kept me in hostage?"  
"I didn`t..." she turned her questioning eyes towards Rick. "What happened?"  
Daryl stepped in between Rick and Andrea. "Maybe it`s better, that you hear it from me. I`m not sure, that Rick wants to talk about it..."  
Rick and Carl left the room. Rick didn`t want his son to hear, what had really happened, when he was captured. 


	17. Coming through

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick still needs to recover both physically and emotionally. Daryl is there to help him.

Rick was almost asleep in his bed, when he heard steps coming closer. The curtain was pushed aside and Daryl came in.  
"How are you feeling?" the Hunter asked, sitting next to him.  
"Better...I guess."Rick smiled."Is Andrea still here?"  
"No. I gave her a Colt and some food, so the Governor would believe, that she was getting some food and stuff."Daryl lay a comforting hand upon Rick's arm. "Talk to me, my friend."  
Rick sighed, a combination of pain and frustration."What must I tell you? That I`m still seeing nightmares about what happened?"  
"For how long ?" Daryl's deep voice reflected his concern.  
"Every damn night..." Rick's face tightened with distress."I didn`t want to tell you..."  
Shocked, Daryl moved to stand before his friend."Why?"  
In response Rick closed his eyes and clenched his fists, momentarily unable to speak. When he reopened them their dark blue depths were bright with unshed tears."I don`t wanna be a burden."  
After a moment Daryl placed an arm around him; Rick went very still, Daryl didn't move. "I`m here for you..."  
Daryl pushed Rick back to the bed, smiling. Rick felt a hit of panic, but somehow made it to go away. This was, after all Daryl Dixon, not the Governor...Daryl, who loved him...  
Rick breathed deeply, closing his eyes, letting his head fall back.  
The hands moved away. Rick opened his eyes.  
One finger came back, trailing down his throat, pushing aside the folds of his shirt to touch his collar bone. Tugging the cloth away a little further to expose a nipple. Rick bit his lip. The hand moved away and Rick exhaled sharply.  
The fingers continued their slow exploration. Both hands traced the muscles of his arms, Daryl seemingly fascinated by the softer skin on the underside of each wrist, rubbing a thumb over it maddeningly, then lifting it to his lips.  
The tip of a tongue darted out, flickering across the delicate pattern of veins. Rick tried to breathe slowly, his heart pounding in his chest.  
Daryl's hands swept downwards, stroking Rick's sides and across his stomach, before settling on his thighs. Rick's muscles twitched involuntarily.  
At the tiny movement Daryl again looked up - this time he held Rick's gaze. Short nails grazed Rick's skin, sliding up the insides of his legs. Then, one hand moved to lay over his erection, the flesh hard and hot beneath the thin layer of boxers. Rick gasped. "Daryl!" Part exclamation, part warning.  
Daryl didn't speak. Instead the man pulled his hand free and leaned forward - trying to kiss Rick.  
Rick stroked the back of Daryl`s neck with his thumb, feeling the soft hairs stiffen slightly. The Hunter lifted his head, and Rick brought both hands around to cup the man's face. The strange madness had faded, gray-green eyes now shimmering with unshed tears. Rick lowered his head slowly, letting his lips graze over his lover's.  
Daryl pulled him close, just holding him for a time, that seemed like eternity.  
Rick pushed him down and bite his neck. Daryl moaned, a long, desperate sound, and Rick could feel the man's body trembling beneath his hands.  
" Yes, that, please waited so fucking long to feel this with you don't make me wait I can't - I can't, please..."came out from the Hunter`s lips.  
"I will, but you have to do something for me," Rick said, and lifted his head, finding Daryl's eyes locked onto his.  
"Anything, I'd do anything, please..."  
He took a deep breath, shaken by the promise in Daryl's words. "I want you to ride me like I did before," he whispered. "But this time, I get to touch you."  
Daryl sucked in a deep breath, and in his hand Daryl's cock leapt, twitching in response. Taking that for agreement, Rick lowered his head, inch by inch, knowing that Daryl was watching. He blew a gentle breath across the head of Daryl's cock, and the man whimpered and growled out something impatient.  
Daryl's growl shorted out, replaced by a shocked, startled curse that quickly became a long hiss of pleasure as Rick sucked hard, rubbing his tongue up and down slick skin...  
Daryl fought his grip, fought to thrust up into the intense heat and pressure that Rick Grimes offered. He was so close. Daryl shouted and let loose a low, keening wail as he came, sending his seed straight down the welcoming channel of Rick's throat.

Outside, in the prison`s yard, Carol was talking to Michonne.  
"So, you and Andrea both were in Woodbury?" she asked.  
"That`s correct." Michonne was cleaning her bruises, sitting next to the short-haired woman."I still wonder, why did Andrea stay..."  
"To me it seems, that she`s hatching a plan against the Governor. Do you even know, what this man did to Rick?"  
Michonne shook her head."No. But it can`t be good. He`s in pretty bad shape."  
Both Carol and Michonne turned their heads, when they saw Rick walking closer. He was still limping and there were bruises on his arms. Carol could only imagine, what the Governor had done. But did she wanna know?  
Rick tried to smile, when coming closer to the two women. "What are you talking about?"  
Michonne swallowed. Carol sighed, but then took herself together. "Ahem...actually we were thinking, what happened to you, when you were captured..."  
Rick`s shoulders fell down, and he looked at the ground. "I... don`t really want to talk about it." he said.  
Carol came next to him, putting her hand on his shoulder. "It`s all-right. Whenever you want to talk or need us, just say it, okay?"  
Instead of talking, Rick hugged her tightly. Michonne who stood a few steps away, saw tears in his blue eyes.  
*It`s that bad, huh?* she thought, not daring to come closer.*Damned Governor...*  
Carol carefully checked his bruises and scars, shaking her head. "Rick, you really should rest..."  
Rick forced out something smile-like." And let the Governor attack us? Carol look, I know you wanna help..."  
"Then just for once, listen to me!" the woman sounded almost angry. "Don`t try to do everything alone, just by yourself. That`s why we are here- to help you."  
Michonne came closer, looking at Rick sternly. "She is right. You may be the leader of the group, but right now you are in no state to lead."  
Rick raised his hands. "I give up..."  
He turned around and walked back to the C-Block, having a faint smile on his lips. "Women..."


	18. Will to die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick`s slowly healing. but he still has panic attacks. Can you blame him?  
> He tries something non-thinkable... or is it so non-thinkable in his state?

When Rick was about to go into his cell-room, he saw Merle coming around the corner.  
"How are you doin` officer friendly?" asked the older Dixon.  
"You want a honest answer?" Rick eyed him. "I don`t know...I still have something like panic attacks and I hate being touched..."  
"I bet...After what the Governor did do you, it`s no wonder."  
Rick crossed his hands, not willing to seem vulnerable, not in front of Merle Dixon. But Merle just ignored everything around him.  
The touch of Daryl's hand startled Rick badly. Rick's heart began to beat triple time and he felt his body first soften, then begin to grow hard. He had to get away from there!  
"Rick, are you all right?" the younger Dixon asked, somewhat concerned.  
"I'm... I'm fine Daryl," the ex-deputy lied badly, his voice breaking in his agitation. He was trying to hide another panic attack, but just couldn`t...  
Not waiting for a response, Rick moved as quickly as possible without wanting to seem hasty, grabbed his brown jacket and stormed outside.  
*Hopefully this will cool me down,* he thought morosely. He leaned against the brick wall and inhaled deeply. How long would it take for him not to be afraid anymore?  
"Smart Rick- that was just so elegantly done," he snorted to himself as he began piling cords of wood by the front door for easy accessibility.  
But he then just let the wood be and sat down, trying to relax.  
"Rick, hey Rick, you in there?" Cursing his lack of attention to his surroundings, Rick Grimes turned to see Maggie Greene.  
"Hey, Maggie,"Rick smiled. At least it wasn`t Merle or someone. "What are you doing here?"  
"You should come in, storm is coming and it`s cold outside."  
When Rick first resisted, Maggie put an arm around his shoulders and gently pushed him, until he moved. "Come on..."  
He opened the creaking door, let Maggie in and followed her. Around the table he saw Hershel, Michonne, Daryl and Merle standing and talking about something. When Rick entered, Daryl turned his head.  
Rick tried to smile, but he failed. He just felt humiliated and that`s all Governor`s doing...  
"What`s the problem you wanted to talk about?" he asked.  
Hershel took a step forward. "It`s about, what everyone is capable of doing in our group..."he started slowly.  
"Yeah?" Rick looked him in the eye."Then count me out, because I don`t wanna be the leader or something...I just can`t!"  
And Rick stormed into the depths of the prison, without saying another word to anyone.  
"Dad?" asked Carl, then just froze in his place. At this all noise Judith started crying and Carol went to shush her.

Rick went into the cold and long corridors of the prison, just to calm down and think. He just couldn`t be with people...still.  
Suddenly, there was a noise and a shadow came up. Rick just stood there, wanting to see, what`s coming. An Old, supposedly dead man came slowly around the corner. Rick`s eyes widened in anger.  
The emaciated man had dirt and grit all over his clothes and grimy body. His dark grey shirt (which used to be white) was tattered and shredded mainly where his heart should be. Rick should have taken pity on the unfortunate wretch but instead he felt an unexplained loathing at first sight. Even from the end of the corridor, he could see his cruel, detestable, disturbing smile in a permanent sinister snarl. Sunken, milky white eyes stared with mindless menace into Rick`s.  
Suddenly, the skeletal creature started shuffling towards him like a decrepit, decaying old man. As he got closer Rick could see that he had a dislocated jaw showing his torn tongue and blood-stained, razor sharp, savage teeth. Unexpectedly, a flame of anger seemed to ignite within him. He let out a piercing screech and charged towards Rick with ape-like fury. Rick quickly got his Colt and the Walked was dead with one shot into it`s brains.  
Rick walked past the corpse and around the corner. There was another dead body, stinking so badly, that Rick felt nausea. The heart had been cleaved from the body. The arteries, now drained of their life fluid, stuck out like so many rubber hoses. The skin had been peeled back and pinned with iron nails, haphazardly banged in with a household hammer. The ribs cage had been cracked and pried open, the whiteness of the bone shone out in the sea of flesh. The face was now the greyish color of a cadaver and Rick couldn't help but wonder how much of the procedure the victim had lived through. Certainly their were rope burns on the wrists and ankles.  
He just stood in the dark, dirty corridor, head down and bitterness coming over him. Then he saw something shiny on the floor. It was a knife...

Daryl, worried and also between anger and sadness, had followed Rick into the depths of the corridors.  
"Rick?" he went around the corner and saw two corpses, then a trail of blood."Rick!"  
Then he saw Rick, who was sitting against the wall, head low. Daryl touched him gently. Rick slithered drunkenly to the floor, his eyes rolled back in his head. Open wounds upon his forearms bore the drying traces of blood. One particularly nasty wound near his left wrist still oozed. Horrified, Daryl clamped one hand around the bleeding wrist.  
"Why?" he asked the unconscious man now draped across his lap. He felt wetness on his cheek, and blinked as tears spilled down his face. "Why, Rick?"  
Rick roused slightly at his words. "Love you, Daryl," he murmured. "I`m...worthless..."  
"No! Rick, you are not worthless!" Daryl nearly shouted. He gave unresponsive ex-deputy a gentle shake."Rick? Rick, my love? Please, don't give up now! Not now! I love you, too! Please hear me, Rick! I love you so much!"  



	19. Why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl can`t understand, why Rick tried to kill himself.  
> I know I suck at writing a summary, so I should not even try it.

When Rick woke up in his bed, it was about noon and first thing he felt, was aching pain in his left arm. He checked it, Glenn or someone had carefully bandaged it. The bandage was a bit bloody, but otherwise it was okay.  
Slowly, he tried to stand up, but his head started to spin and he felt too weak to step out of the bed. So instead he crawled back under the sheets and relaxed.  
He woke up to a kiss on his forehead and opened his eyes. It was Daryl, worry in his deep eyes.  
"Why did you do it?" asked Daryl.  
"I told you..."Rick looked to the floor, not willing to meet the Hunter`s piercing gaze." I just feel so worthless."  
"You ain`t." Daryl gentle took a hold on Rick`s hands, kissing his knuckles. "I love you."  
"Can you....forgive me?"asked Rick with a sigh."Please?"  
Instead of answering, Daryl hugged him tightly. "Don`t you ever do something so stupid like trying to kill yourself, man!"  
"I won`t..."then he looked up at the Hunter`s deep eyes. "Just promise me one thing."  
"Anything, love."  
"I know you wanna kill Governor for what he did... you have every right to do it... I also want him dead, you know. But, we`re in this together. Got it?"  
"What do you mean?" asked Daryl, swallowing hard.  
"Just swear, that you won`t sneak out in the middle of a night and kill him alone and getting yourself killed too!" Rick grabbed his arm, forcing the Hunter to look him in the eye. "Swear it..."  
"I swear. Goddamn Rick do you know, what this means to me, what this means to us..."  
Rick Grimes simply nodded. He wasn`t a stupid man, but he just couldn`t let Daryl go to a suicide-mission.  
Daryl touched his bandaged arm again, tilting his head. "And you... stay away from knives, for fuck`s sake!"  
Rick laughed at it, then kissed Daryl`s forehead. The Hunter pulled him into tight embrace, so Rick could barely breathe. "You are everything to me... do you understand?"  
He grabbed Rick`s shoulders, gently forcing him to look into his eyes. "Do...you...understand?" he repeated.  
Rick nodded, relaxing in the same time. "Yes, Daryl. I don`t know, what got into me..."he tried to explain.  
"I understand...but I didn`t know, that it was SO bad."  
Rick wanted desperately to forget the cruelty and pain, the Governor had done to him, but he still couldn`t. He was slowly getting better, but some of the pain and anger and humiliation had still remained. The dark part of his brain was screaming for vengeance...  
Rick wanted the Governor dead. So much he knew. But was he able to kill him? And if yes, then how?  
"Do I really have to tell you every single detail, Dixon?" he asked quietly, sadness in his voice.  
Daryl didn`t answer, but the way Rick sounded, he understood the pain. The pain Rick had felt was bad enough to make him believe, that he wanted to die.  
The Hunter looked Rick in the eye. "It should have been me, instead of you..."  
"No! Don`t say that!" Rick grabbed Daryl`s shoulders. "Just... help me to leave it all behind."  
Daryl grinned. "I swear, I`ll do anything to help you... But right now, let`s go out of this dark room."  
He gently pulled Rick up, putting a hand around his waist. The ex-deputy agreed to go out, he was feeling well enough.  
When they got outside, Rick had to stop for a moment- he was still feeling weak. So he just sat down to the metallic stairs and looked around.  
"Dad..."  
Rick turned his gaze and saw Carl coming, little Judith in his arms.  
"Are you all-right?" asked the boy.  
"Come here, you two,"smiled Rick, trying to hold the tears back, that begun forming in his eyes."I missed you both so much..."  
Carl gently handed the baby to Rick, who stroked the girl`s cheek with one finger. The boy stood next to his father, smiling.  
Rick held the little girl in his arms. "She`s so little..."  
They hadn`t noticed Daryl, who stood about twenty meters away, his gaze on them. Finally Rick saw him there. "Come here, Daryl!"  
Hesitantly, the Hunter came closer. He had a weird look in his eyes, something mixed with sadness and love...  
"I shouldn`t be here," the younger Dixon said quietly, "you need to be with your family, man."  
"You`re family, too!"  
"What?" Daryl wasn`t sure, if he had heard right. Rick said, that he was family, too? Could this be true? He took one step closer.  
"Come on, Daryl..."Rick reached out his left hand," don`t make me say it twice."  
Daryl`s eyes narrowed and within seconds, he took the hand, that was offered. "Like I said, I`ll be here for you."  
Carl looked at his dad, then to Daryl... then the understanding hit him. After Lori`s death and Rick`s captivity something close to a family was everything they needed to survive.  
"You two are together?" the boy asked.  
"Yes Carl," Rick smiled to his son. "You, Judith and Daryl are the closest people I have..."  
The boy smiled happily. "Just don`t go wandering off..."  
"What?" asked Rick Grimes, surprised.  
"I don`t know, what happened to you dad, but just don`t go out alone anymore."  
Daryl`s hand landed on Rick`s shoulder. "The kid is right. Next time, we all go out..." there was a little dangerous sub-tone in his voice, that only Rick understood."...and we bring all guns with us."  
Rick swallowed hard. "That`s what we`ll do..."  
He wanted to add something more, but little Judith begun to cry, so Rick went with Carl inside the C-block again, to feed the baby. He felt relieved, that Carl wasn`t irritated or angry about his and Daryl`s relationship.   
Or at least, he didn`t show it. He was so occupied with his two children, that he didn`t notice Merle walking in.


	20. Nobody`s bitch

Merle wasn`t actually very happy, that Daryl was with Rick now. He went straight to his younger brother, wanting to know, what`s going on.  
Daryl turned his gaze to him and Merle saw, that his younger brother wasn`t hesitating.  
"What? You`re his bitch now?" asked Merle, not knowing, what else to say or do. His younger brother was in love with a cop!  
"I`m nobody`s bitch!" Daryl stepped closer to Merle, anger flashing in his dark eyes. "I just love him. Do you understand?"  
Merle raised his hands in defeat. "Okay-okay...take it easy, baby-brother."  
Daryl was about to leave, but then turned his eyes to Merle. "And... I`m thankful, that you saved him. That`s at least one thing you haven`t wussed..."  
Merle didn`t know, what to say. He just stood there, eyes wide open. But after some minutes he decided to go and make himself useful, like Daryl had told him before. When he entered the C-block, the first person he saw, was Rick Grimes.  
Merle didn`t quite understood, what Daryl saw in this man. When he saved Rick from the wine cellar, the man was miserable, like a drowned kitten. Now, after he`d tried to kill himself, he wasn`t much better. But there was something, what Daryl saw in this ex-deputy.  
"Hey, Merle,"Rick turned his head, when he saw the older Dixon walking in. "you seem to have bad day?"  
"None of your business,"sneered Merle, walking past of Rick.  
Rick grabbed Merle`s shoulder. "You know, I`m thankful, that you decided to save me... me and Daryl, we went back to look for you..."  
Merle turned so fast, that Rick thought he`s gonna hit him, but none of that happened.  
Instead Merle asked with low voice "You did?"  
"Ask Glenn or Daryl...the Korean guy was with us."  
Merle looked at the floor, clenching his teeth. "Andrea told me... I didn`t wanna believe ya. Thought you were selfish and stupid. And now....you and my baby-bro."

Later Rick was sitting in his cell-room, when he heard steps. He looked up and saw a familiar figure- Daryl.  
"Couldn`t get sleep?" Rick asked, looking at the younger Dixon.  
Daryl smiled at the man he admired and loved so much. "Glenn is keeping watch." he sat next to Rick, a smile on his face.  
"I`ve been thinking... I was wondering if... "Rick hesitated for a moment,"If you`d take over as the leader of our group?"  
Daryl shook his head. "Nah, you`re doing just fine."  
Then the Hunter looked again at Rick. He wished he could take all the pain away...somehow. Then he reached out and put his hand on Rick`s shoulder. "Rick, I always got your back." Rick gazed at Daryl and a faint smile appeared on his lips.  
He pulled Daryl closer and hugged him tightly. Daryl felt the warmth and love, returned the simple hug immediately.  
"I`ll always protect you."he said softly.  
"Daryl, please don`t ever leave me,"Rick`s voice was raspy and he was about to cry.  
"I`m here, Rick,"Daryl said, squeezing his hand,"I`m not going anywhere. We`re in this together."  
"Daryl, I love you so much..."  
Rick was kissing Daryl and that was so tender and loving,like nothing Daryl had felt before. He`d never actually had someone who showed him, that they cared.  
Something seized in Daryl`s chest and suddenly he couldn`t breathe. He wrapped his legs around Rick`s waist, pulling him closer and clinging around him desperately. He felt Rick gasp against his mouth, twisting his hips to match Daryl`s movements.  
The Hunter reached for something in the dark and found his bag. He found some lubricant and gave it one-handed to Rick, putting some space between them. Rick`s fingers closed around it.  
"Always prepared, aren`t you?" Rick smiled instead of smirking.  
"All I could find for my crossbow,"Daryl answered.  
Rick opened the tube and squeezed some of the cold lubricant on his fingers, before setting the tube aside. He leaned over Daryl putting all his weight on one elbow, while touching Daryl`s muscular body beneath him.  
He softly kissed Daryl, while his fingers moved between the other`s legs pressing against his entrance. Rick curled his fingers, pressing gently inwards. Rick pressed another finger in, scissoring them gently. Daryl bit his lower lip.  
"Rick..."Daryl finally moaned,"come on!"  
Rick leaned down, kissing him passionately. He removed his fingers, slicked his manhood with lube and guided it to Daryl`s body. The kiss broke, when Rick was sliding in with agonizing slowness.  
Rick stilled, panting against Daryl`s shoulder. The Hunters nails dug into his back.  
Daryl growled quietly, pulling Rick down, further into his body.  
"Daryl,"Rick moaned breathlessly,"Daryl...wait..."  
Daryl moved his legs, hooking them over Rick`s back, and pulled the ex-deputy into him to the base with one slow move. Rick cried out at the sudden tight heat surrounding him. The head of his cock touched something inside of Daryl, and Daryl cried out in pain and pleasure. Rick`s hand was on his shoulder, touch concerned and worried.  
"Daryl?"  
"Please...move,"Daryl said with clenched teeth, trying to make the pain go away. Rick said nothing, but begun to slip out from his body.  
"Move onto your side," he said quietly."I don`t want to hurt you..."  
"Why not?" Daryl shot back,"It`s all my fault anyway..."he turned away, hiding his face. Rick looked down at him for a moment, then the realization hit him- Daryl was punishing himself for what had happened to Rick in Woodbury...  
"What happened to me, wasn`t your fault! Do you hear me?"Rick murmured into his ear." It just happened, you cannot blame yourself."  
Daryl`s expression fell, eyes closed, tears coming out. Rick`s hands touched his skin, too warm against his face.  
"Do you want me to go, Daryl?" Rick whispered.  
"Stay,"Daryl pulled him closer, kissing him,"Just...please, stay."  
Rick held him gently, cupping his face with one hand. He leaned down and softly kissed the tender area at the base of Daryl`s neck. Daryl’s body went rigid with surprise as trembles shook his body and the euphoric warmth blossomed within him once more. Daryl was breathless with delight as Rick showered him with gentle, soft kisses, each with its own flicker of warmth. The Hunter gazed up at him, thrilled beyond words to be the recipient of his affection. Rick drew back again and spent a moment studying his face.Daryl felt his blush deepen under his scrutiny. Rick gazed at him lovingly, his eyes softening with tenderness before sparking with something else. He tilted Daryl`s head to the side and kissed him, his lips demanding. Daryl felt a smoldering heat deep within him as Rick’s grip tightened, crushing his body to his, gentle yet firm. He slanted Daryl`s head further, deepening the kiss.  



	21. To the Woodbury? Or not...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl has a plan. But Rick`s got another. What will happen?  
> Sorry for not updating a long time, but breaking up with someone isn`t easy and doesn`t make anyone happy. (Well, maybe except my ex)

Daryl broke the kiss and looked at Rick. " Grimes... we really have to do something....against the Governor..."  
"I know, but we are low on guns."  
Daryl touched an angry, red scar on Rick`s wrist and shook his head. "They`re slowly starting to heal, finally."  
Rick`s hand rested on Daryl`s lap. "I shouldn`t have done this, you know."  
Daryl just nodded and kissed him gently.  
Rick reached under the bed and took a gun out. At first the metal was cold in Rick's hand, icy perhaps, yet after just one block with his hand wrapped around it the metal was ambient, feeling more like a part of himself than a tool of death.  
He smiled, looking at Daryl`s eyes. Then he tug another deadly thing out. It was a KAhr P9 double-action semi-automatic, manufactured in America. It was six inches long and - with its stainless steel and polymer construction - it weighed just twenty-five ounces, making it one of the smallest, lightest pistols in the world. The in-line magazine could have held seven bullets.  
"Take it," he pushed the gun toward Daryl.  
Daryl weighed it in his hand, trying to find the balance between himself and his weapon. Merle had explained that this was essential to the technique that he called "instinctive firing."  
Rick reached behind him and took out a gun, a German-built 10mm Glock Automatic. He made sure it was loaded and slipped it into the waistband of his trousers, under his shirt.  
"It`s all I got, but it`s not enough..."  
"We need to get more. Only then can we attack Woodbury or lure the Governor out."  
"I found an military shop nearby... wonder how the Governor and his thugs didn`t see it?"  
"Maybe we should....check it out..." Daryl put the KAhr P9 between his belt."Let`s take Merle with us."  
"Fine with me,"smiled Rick and stood up. For a long minute both men looked each other in the eye. Then Daryl pulled Rick closer and kissed him.  
Rick smiled and rested his head for a moment on Daryl`s shoulder.  
"Let`s see, if we can find your brother."

After a long walk in the woods- maybe three or four hours, the three men finally found, what they were looking for. It was a complete mess, to put it nicely. From outside the boarded windows, the shabby wood paneling and the pealing door that was bolted with iron rods, all looked scary and threatening enough to keep the limited number of villagers away. However behind the scary exterior the innards where equally destroyed, if not worse off.  
There were no doors separating the rooms on the ground floor yet they could be found a few feet into each room often with large chunks torn out of them, large scratch marks creating cross hatched patterns and occasionally there was still paint left clinging to the worn wood. Surprisingly most of the furniture had survived with minimal damage, only a few scratches and chips to their name. There was only one rickety staircase leading to the first floor, again the same long scratch marks could be seen all the way us the wall opposite the worn, beaten banister.  
The first floor was in a considerably better state than the ground floor with all doors still in their rightful places, however the paint clinging to them, once colourful, now many shades of yellow. A thick layer of dust settled on every thing in sight giving the place an atmosphere of being untouched for many years, unlike downstairs where the dust hung in the air clearly disturbed at a regular occurrence. But Rick had been right- there were lots of different guns everywhere. Also bullets everywhere.  
"Fucking unbelievable..." mentioned Merle Dixon, looking around.  
"I wonder, how the Governor still had not seen and ransacked this place..."Rick scratched his jaw thoughtfully. "Or is it a trap?"  
"I dunno,"commented Merle," but I see no dust and corpses here." he turned his head to see Daryl rushing in. "What`s wrong?"  
"I`m not sure, but when I looked outta the window, I saw someone in the bushes." Daryl grabbed his crossbow. "I have a bad feeling about this..."  
"No,"said Merle, stopping his younger brother,"you two lovebirds stay inside. If there`s somebody out there, I`ll go and check it out by myself."  
Then Merle turned his icy blue eyes at Rick`s direction. "Take good care of my little brother, will ya?"  
Without any more words, he took his old shotgun and walked out of the house, leaving Rick and Daryl behind.  
Rick locked his gaze with Daryl. "What now?"  
"Maybe...maybe we should go out?"  
"Well, I had the same idea, but Merle told us to stay inside."  
Daryl nodded thoughtfully. "I know, but still..." he started slowly to move downstairs.  
Rick sighed and followed the Hunter. He couldn`t let Daryl go out alone, trap or not.  
When outside, Daryl looked around, seeing nobody, even not Merle. Rick was right behind him.  
"Merle!"asked Daryl loudly, yet hesitantly."You there?"  



	22. Live and let die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened to Merle?  
> Sorry, for the long pause, but I had busy time at work and well, other problems.

Rick cocked his head, then looked at Daryl. "I don`t like this..."  
"Me either," nodded the Hunter," and it`s too damn quiet here."  
Daryl held his crossbow tightly, checking the trails, Rick followed him slowly. An alarm started in Rick`s head, telling him to stop. But it was Merle, the man who had saved him from Governor`s hands, so Rick ignored his sixth sense.  
Slowly, both men walked into the depths of the forest, checking for possible Walkers or any other threat. Nothing... total silence.  
Rick stopped for a little time, to cats. "I`ll catch up, you`ll go forward..."  
"Ya sure?"  
"I`m okay, Daryl." he knelt down, "just still weak a bit."  
"Al-right, then." The Hunter slowly walked towards the thick bushes, following the trails. After walking a bit, he could hear angry voices...one of them belonged to Merle.  
Slowly, knife in his right hand, Daryl moved closer. Then he saw Merle arguing with the Governor and Gonzales.  
"So, Dixon tell me again, why did you bring Rick back to prison, instead of killing him or locking him up again?" snarled the Governor, stepping closer to Merle.  
Daryl could see, that the Governor was holding his brother at the gunpoint.  
"Shit!" he swore quietly. But not quietly enough- blonde man with half-scarred face had sneaked behind him.  
"Philip," he called, "we got a rat here!"  
"Bring him here, Dwight."  
"Don`t try anything..."warned the scarface, guiding Daryl towards the others.  
When both men arrived, Governor`s eyes widened. "Well-well, what do we have here? Brothers reunion!"  
Merle raised his head and swore quietly under his breath. But when he looked around, there was no sign of Rick.  
Governor slowly walked closer, still holding Merle at the gunpoint. He had a cruel smile on his face. "Were there only two of you?"  
Merle and Daryl looked at each other, then Daryl nodded.  
"I wish I could believe you...But it doesn`t matter. You both fell so nicely into my little trap."  
*Rick was right,*thought Daryl,*this was actually a trap. But where is he now?*  
Dwight looked questioningly at the Governor. "What shall we do with these two? Kill them?"  
Governor scratched his jaw. "I don`t know... I would like to hang Merle up for betraying me...but the other one- I could use him to get the prison for myself."  
Gonzales was just standing there. "Ahem...shall we go back to Woodbury with those guys?"  
"Damn right we are!"  
And then a simple Walker approached, possibly because of the loud voices. The Walker approaching the group was detestable to look at. It's dirty yellow eyes staring into Daryl looked so empty and void of life. The Walker`s skin was like old crinkled paper and his lips the color of rusted iron. It's jaw which was open too wide displayed a set of rotting yellow teeth. The veins were about to burst from his bald head and blood was splattered like red paint all over his face and hands. His hands were like sticks with their flesh almost falling off but the disgusting rotting nails were what creeped him. Torn off from the fingers hanging on the edge they seemed like a drowning man holding onto a stick , about to drown anytime. The Governor slowly took his gun and with one shot to the head the danger was removed. They started walking towards Woodbury- Governor leading the way, Gonzales right behind him, Daryl and Merle- both held by gun point by Dwight, who was the last man.  
Slowly, they entered a forest. The forest was ancient. The trees thick and old, roots that were twisted. It might once have been filled with bird-song and animals that roamed. But now it was ages past its former glory. It's canopy was so dense that you could only see the occasional streak of sunlight that rarely touched the forest floor. Even its thick vines were slowly taking away the last remnants of the temple that stood in the centre. They had to keep quiet not to lure Walkers close.  
When Dwight ducked down to pick up his knife, he suddenly felt a hand covering his mouth.  
"Shut up, or I`ll swear I kill you..." whispered an angry voice to his hear. He turned his head and saw a man with curly hair and intense, blue eyes.  
The man quietly dragged Dwight away from the group and then released him. "Not a single voice..."he warned, putting a big hunting-knife against Dwight`s neck.  
"I am Rick and these two you captured, are my friends. Now I tie you up and make sure, that you`ll stay quiet!"  
Dwight swallowed, his forehead was covered with sweat. Was this man going to leave him there?  
But he was totally under Rick`s mercy, so there was not a single thing he could do.  
"When I`m done with Governor, I`ll release you. Don`t worry," commented Rick as in answer to Dwight`s questioning eyes. He leaded the scar-faced man into an old cabin and closed the door, so the other couldn`t get out.  
Quickly and trying not to make a sound, Rick started to follow the group again. When he was behind Daryl and Merle, he silently cut them free.  
The increased movement made Gonzales and the Governor to turn around. What they saw was- absolutely nothing! No Daryl, Merle or even Dwight...  
"What the fuck..." begun Gonzales, when a single arrow through his eye ended his life.  



	23. Are you dead yet?

Philip Blake stood on his place and watched, as Gonzales, arrow through his eye and blood everywhere, fell silently to the ground. He didn`t even blink.  
The Governor was smart enough to know, that his time had come. And this time, there was nowhere to run.  
Then he saw three men coming out from behind the bushes. The Dixon brothers and...Rick Grimes.  
"You..."said Governor bluntly.  
Rick`s lips formed something like an evil smile, when he approached the Governor.  
Daryl and Merle were close behind him. Rick took his Colt and pointed at Governor`s forehead. "You gonna pay for everything..."  
Philip Blake stepped back, hands up. "Can we talk about this?"  
"About what?" Rick pressed the other man against a tree,"About you harassing me? About you holding other people in jail? No... I won`t talk to you about anything..."  
"What will you do? You wouldn`t just kill me..."  
Daryl come next to Rick, a rope in his hands. "Just shooting your head off would be all too easy."  
While Rick held Philip at the gun point, Merle and Daryl tied him up against the tree.  
"Go get the car," ordered Rick, and Merle went into the woods."now,"he turned to face the Governor again,"you see, I will not kill you...but the Walkers will."  
"No...no," Governor tried to get free, but it was no use."Look, what I did to you was..."  
"Unforgivable." Rick`s blue eyes went dark with anger boiling inside him, but somehow he managed to control himself. After some minutes, Merle arrived with the old Volvo.  
"What shall I do with it?"  
"Leave it here, let the CD play loudly," Rick turned his head and looked the Governor deep in the eyes.  
"What are you going to do?" asked Philip, struggling to get free.  
"Me?" asked Rick, tilting his head a bit. "Nothing. I`ll just leave you here..."  
Then the ex-deputy turned towards the Dixon brothers. "Come on, let`s go!"  
The three men disappeared, Philip was desperately trying to get free. He knew, that the noise would sooner or later bring the Walkers close and it would be the end for him.  
Then from behind him came a moan, and another to the right, the Walkers were closing in.  
The horde of zombies was coming closer and closer, their smell becoming even more unbearable. They had deformed bodies, and limbs sticking out at odd angles. Their bloodshot eyes darted over the land, looking for food. Reaching arms, flesh peeling, in short, they were terrifyingly grotesque. Groans and moans came from their open mouths, wanting human meat.

Rick and the two Dixon brothers were near the house, where Rick had locked Dwight in, when they heard a scream, then another.  
"I guess, it`s the end for the Governor,"commented Merle,"and I feel not sorry for him."  
Daryl said nothing, but he moved closer to Rick, who opened the door of the old house.  
Dwight peeked out, terrified, sweating. "Who`s screaming?"  
Rick pushed him back into the house, aiming his Colt at the scar-faced man. "You have now two options: you join us or run into the forest and fail to save the Governor...or what`s left of him. Then you die... So, what`s your choice?"  
Dwight`s eyes widened. "I...I`ll come with you..."  
Rick smiled to Daryl,"See, you`re not the only crossbow man around here..."  
"But much better than him," Daryl hit Rick`s shoulder gently.  
Merle scratched his jaw. "I dunno, but maybe we should tell the people in Woodbury, that the tyrant is dead?"  
"How are we going to do that?" asked Rick," We just walk to the barricade and say hello or something?"

Andrea was walking nervously at the barricades of Woodbury, when seemingly out of nowhere something big and hairy was thrown to her feet. Suspiciously, she knelt and checked at the....Governor`s head.  
"Oh,"was all she was able to say. Andrea wasn`t even sure, was it a sign of relief or remorse and regret.   
But one thing was clear, there was no more Governor, the man was dead and Woodbury was free, if she could say so.  
Slowly she picked the head up and started opening the gates of the town. She saw four men standing there- Rick, Daryl, Dwight and Merle.  
"So, it`s over..."she mentioned."we only need the blockade to keep safe from the biters."  
"Maybe there is a better future for all of us."smiled Rick, looking at Daryl.  
"We`ll see,"said the Hunter,"but first we need to make some allies."


End file.
